Amor en Penumbras
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Un unicornio despierta y no recuerda nada sobre su pasado. Llega a Ponyville donde conocerá a las mane six, donde tendrá que averiguar quien es, en medio de las penumbras de su mente y convivir a la vez con Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas. (Secuela de "La Sombra de la Reina")
1. Ponyville

**Capitulo 1 "Ponyville"**

Oscuridad y frio. Siento un helado viento acariciar mi pelaje. Abro mis ojos y veo nieve, me levanto, el suelo está lleno de nieve, creo que estoy en una ventisca. No entiendo nada, ¿Dónde estoy? Me examino mejor y veo que tengo una extraña armadura y una capa negra. Pero, simplemente no lo entiendo. ¿Qué estoy asiendo aquí? O una mejor interrogante seria ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Ahora que empiezo a examinar mis recuerdos, me doy cuenta que no hay ninguno, al parecer perdí la memoria, ¡Maldita sea! Debí golpearme la cabeza oh algo así, lo único que se ahora es lo frio y oscuro que es aquí. Hay mucha nieve. Algo útil en ese momento seria tratar de recordar algo, si me concentro lo suficiente quizás recuerde donde estoy y como salir de aquí.

Me concentro haber si logro recordar algo. Con la ventisca de nieve a mí alrededor es muy difícil. Realmente es molesto despertar y no recordar nada de tu pasado. A menos claro que no quiera recordar algo, mi nombre, creo que un rastro de mi memoria debe tener por lo menos mi nombre. De repente escucho una voz en mi cabeza.

-¡Vlad Wolf!, haz de nuevo el hechizo! ¡Si no lo logras serás castigado!- Las palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza. No sé porque, pero siento que conozco esa voz.

Bueno, eso fue bastante raro. Pero supongo que ese debe ser mi nombre, Vlad Wolf, oh Vlad lobo, que curioso juego de palabras. Doy unos pasos en la nieve. Miro detrás mío hay una gigantesca montaña de hielo hecha pedazos, que hasta ahora noto. Más bien parece como si alguien la hubiera destruido. Esta armadura que estoy usando no sé de donde salió, ni siquiera sé como luzco, pero se me debe de ver muy bien. Sera mejor iluminar un poco, con esta tormenta no veo mucho. Espera, ni siquiera sé de dónde vengo, ni si quiera sé si tengo un lugar a donde ir. No sé qué hacer, pero sin lugar a dudas no me quedare aquí a morir congelado. Empecé a caminar por el desolado lugar.

Camino en la ventisca. Al parecer debo tener una gran resistencia. No estoy cansado y bien podría calcular que eh caminado por horas. En el camino por el desolado lugar, aun me planteo interrogantes para ver si recuerdo algo. La voz que escuche en mi cabeza, se que la eh escuchado antes, pero no sé donde, oh cuando. Digo debe ser de alguien muy importante para mí, para ser el primer recuerdo que tengo. Llevo mi cuerno encendido durante mucho tiempo y no siento el desgaste de magia, creo que podría hacer más con él. Me concentro, sería bueno que me teletransportara kilómetros más adelante para ahorrar camino, se nota que este lugar es enorme. Pero ese es un hechizo avanzado, oh al menos eso creo, al parecer solo mis recuerdos fueron afectados, no mis conocimientos, si es que poseo algunos. Pero bueno no pierdo nada intentarlo. Ya no quiero estar más aquí.

Hago brillar mi cuerno. Me sorprendí al sentir tal cantidad de magia dentro de mí, y mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver que había funcionado, me logre teletransportar kilómetros de donde estaba, oh al menos eso parecía, lo vuelvo ah hacer. Una y otra y otra vez, esto es increíble, no siento el desgaste físico. Finalmente llego a un sitio donde el cielo es diferente, miro a mis espaldas y creo que llegue a la entrada de esa zona helada. Mire a mi entorno, el lugar era muy bello. Hay un rio cerca, estoy ansioso por ver mi rostro. Me acerco a aquel rio y veo mi reflejo en el agua, no estoy seguro, pero me veo bastante atractivo. Mi pelaje es gris y mi crin es negra, además de mis enormes ojos rojos, pero hay algo muy extraño, mi cuerno se había vuelto negro y estaba echado humo, lo cual era comprensible después de toda esa magia que use. Pero ¿Por qué el color negro?

Luego de unos instantes el color de mi cuerno volvió a la normalidad, pero me pareció extraño. Que no recuerde nada de mi persona, no significa que no recuerde nada sobre los unicornios, y eso no era para nada normal. Supongo que eso no es importante en este momento, mejor sigo mi camino, por fin llegue a un lugar más agradable. Miro mi lomo, al parecer perdí mi capa, que pena, me gustan las capas. ¡Ah! Al menos ahora recuerdo que me gustan, ya es un avance.

A lo lejos puedo ver un castillo suspendido en una montaña. Más bien el castillo esta en medio, alrededor supongo que debe haber alguna ciudad. Me pregunto quién será el genio que se le ocurrió construir una ciudad suspendida en una montaña, jeje… Bueno, sigo caminando, es un bello paisaje. La naturaleza es hermosa, pero tengo hambre, espero encontrar algún árbol que de frutas oh algo así. Veo a unos pegasos volar sobre mí. Trato de llamar su atención para preguntarles si hay algún pueblo cerca, pero van a tal velocidad que no me escuchan. Oh tal vez si lo hicieron y me ignoraron, pero bueno, será mejor continuar. En el camino intento recordar algunas cosas. Pero nada. Por ejemplo la razón porque tengo tanta energía mágica. Debe hacer alguna razón, al menos eso creo yo.

Finalmente encuentro a otro pony, y este es de tierra, asique no vuela. Eso es bueno, así no puede ignorarme y irse volando. Lleva una carreta llena de cosas, parece muy pesada. Me acerco a él y le llamo la atención. Cuando estoy más de cerca, me doy cuenta que es muy, muy viejo, tenía el pelaje marrón y la crin gris.

-Hola anciano- Lo saludo.

-¡¿A quién llamas anciano?! Jovencito maleducado. Solo tengo 86 años, estoy en la flor de mi juventud- Me responde el anciano, ya que no eh perdido la suficiente memoria como para no reconocer a uno cuando lo veo.

-Bien… bien por ti. Mire, estoy buscando un pueblo, donde poder abastecerme- Lo miro más detalladamente, veo que está exhausto -Si quiere lo ayudo con eso-

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Acaso me estás diciendo debilucho?- Me pregunta el mirándome de reojo. Es muy incomodo.

-Solo intentaba ser amable-

-¿Enserio? Pues, gracias- Se hace a un lado y yo tomo la carreta.

-No es nada- Tomo la carreta y empiezo a avanzar con el anciano a mi lado.

-y dime chico ¿Por qué la armadura? ¿Eres de la guardia real o algo así?-

-¿Guardia real?- Ni siquiera sé que es un Guardia real.

-Sí. En el castillo de las princesas, en Canterlot- Me dijo apuntando su pesuña a aquella supuesta ciudad suspendida en la montaña.

Asique hay viven las gobernantes de este lugar. Interesante. Bueno, quizás tenga razón y soy uno de esos guardias reales y perdí la memoria. El titulo no suena nada mal.

-Supongo que lo soy. Es que me golpe en la cabeza, y perdí la memoria-

-Te entiendo… A mí me pasa eso todo el tiempo- Supongo que se refería a perder la memoria.

Finalmente luego de una caminata, llegamos a una casa. Al parecer no vive en un pueblo.

-Bueno chico. Gracias por la ayuda, había estado cargando eso desde Yanmooyer. Mira si sigues este camino de tierra, te llevara a un pueblo llamado Ponyville, hay puedes abastecerte todo lo que quieras. Es un pueblo muy amigable- Me explico el anciano.

-Muchas gracias…- Me disponía a irme, hasta que.

-Oye muchacho… Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?Me pregunto.

-Me llamo Vlad Wolf-

-Espero no olvidarlo, el mío es Black. Suerte muchacho-

Una vez que me despedí del viejo Black, fui a trote asía Ponyville, espero tener suerte hay, y también comer algo. Me ruge el estomago. Ya casi puedo avistar el pueblo, veo muchos manzanos, lo que quiere decir que debe haber una granja cerca, finalmente llego al letrero del pueblo "Bienvenido a Ponyville". Esas manzanas se ven deliciosas, no creo que haga daño comer algunas. Salto la cerca y con mi magia bajo algunas manzanas para mí.

-Por fin a comer- Le doy un mordisco a una ¡Rayos! Si que esta deliciosa.

Así sigo hasta acabármela. Luego sigo con otra, hasta que siento una voz detrás de mí.

-¡Hey, ¿Qué crees que estas asiendo? ¡Esas son mis manzanas!- Me voltee y vi a una pony naranja de crin rubia.

-Aaaamm… Lo siento, no lo sabía. Es que llevo, no sé cuanto sin comer-

-No te había visto por aquí. De debes ser un extranjero, pero aun así no puedes comer mis manzanas. Son parte del negocio- Efectivamente, ella debe ser la dueña de estos manzanos.

-Bueno, creo que me iré al pueblo. Nos vemos señorita ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Soy AppleJack. ¡Espera!, si eres forastero…- Se acerca a mi oído -Ten cuidado con Pinkie- Me susurra.

-¿Pinkie?-

-Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue su momento-

-Bueno… yo me voy. Siento de nuevo lo de las manzanas-

-No importa. Fueron solo unas cuantas, ve tranquilo se que nos veremos más tarde ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Soy Vlad Wolf- Le conteste, aunque no sé si nos veremos más tarde realmente.

-Bien Vlad. Que tengas un lindo día, no se preocupe por lo de las manzanas, tómelo como cortesía de la casa- Me dijo la pony granjera.

Se nota que es toda una granjera por su tono de voz. Además de que tiene unos flancos muy firmes, asique debe trabajar mucho. Sera mejor seguir mi camino, al menos ya comí algo, es hora de largarme e ir al pueblo.

-Gracias, tengas también un lindo día AppleJack- Me despido salto la cerca de vuelta al camino de tierra y me voy.

En mi camino no puedo evitar notar la cantidad de manzanos que hay detrás de la cerca de donde estoy ¿Y todo esto es su tierra? Debe ganar mucho dinero. Finalmente luego de una corta caminata llego a un pueblo, veo las casas y los ponys caminar por aquí y por allá. Pegasos, unicornios, ponys terrestres todos en un pueblo que se ve muy pacifico y amigable. Sin darme cuenta me empecé a distraer por maravillarme de tan hermoso y pacifico pueblo, de seguro el lugar de donde venia era todo lo contrario para maravillarme de esta forma. De repente golpeo algo en frente de mí, yo al tener armadura no me inmute mucho, pero me había fijado que había empujado a una unicornio al suelo. ¡Rayos! Es hembra, y la empuje, esto no se ve nada bien. Es de pelaje lavanda y crin morado oscuro con dos mechones rosa y violeta, note que había un libro a su lado, abrió los ojos y me miro. Valla que es hermosa, para no verme como un cretino a los ponys que nos miraban, rápidamente la ayude a pararse.

-Lo siento no te vi ¿Estás bien?- Le ofrecí uno de mis cascos para levantarse.

-No, yo lo siento. Venia leyendo un libro en el camino, sin darme cuenta no le puse atención a nadie a mi alrededor, de nuevo, jeje- Me dijo con una risita.

-Digamos que ambos tenemos la culpa y estamos en paz. Soy nuevo en este pueblo, acabo de llegar-

-¿Nuevo? Interesante ¿Cómo te llamas?- Me pregunto, creo haber visto una chispa en sus ojos. Por el libro supongo que le debe de gustar leer.

-Me llamo Vlad Wolf, pero puedes decirme solo Vlad- Me presente ya ella reincorporada.

-Bueno, yo soy Twilight Sparkle. Es un gusto, permíteme darte la bienvenida a Ponyville- Me dijo muy calmada, pero su tono de voz cambio drásticamente -¡Espera! Eres nuevo, lo que significa que…" –Mira hacia todos lados muy preocupada -Pinkie…-

-¿Qué?- Esto ya se está volviendo raro.

Hola ¿Qué les pareció?

Bueno este es el primer capítulo de mi Oc, estoy muy emocionado por este proyecto. No podre actualizar muy pronto, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen sus opiniones para saber que les pareció este comienzo, ya que le tengo planeado muchas cosas ah este personaje. No podre actualizar muy pronto, pero lo haré en cuento pueda. Un nuevo comienzo, mi tercer título que empieza con la palabra "Amor" Tengo mucho amor que dar, XD

Nos vemos…


	2. Marcha de Sombras

**Capitulo 2 "Marcha de Sombras" **

Mi primer día sin recuerdos de quien soy no pudo ser más extraño. No por despertar en medio de un lugar nevado con una armadura y una capa y que mi cuerno se tornara negro. Si no por el hecho de que pareciera como si todos le tuvieran miedo a una pony llamada Pinkie Pie.

Twilight mira en todas direcciones y yo sigo sin entender nada. De repente mi gorjal empieza a vibrar y de el sorpresivamente sale una pony rosa que invade mi espacio personal muy abruptamente. Me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro y antes de que pudiera preguntar cómo es posible que haya hecho eso…

-Hola soy Pinkie Pie, ¡Eres nuevo! ¡Eres nuevo! Por eso me presento soy el comité de bienvenida a Ponyville, de hecho soy todo el comité, si eres nuevo necesitas amigos, yo soy tu amiga- De repente abraza a Twilight y a mi estirando sus extremidades -Twilight también es tu amiga, los tres somos amigos, hablando de amigos ¿Quieres conocer a mis amigas?-

-¡Ya pinkie!- Exclama Twilight haciendo que la pony nos suelte.

-¿Qué?-

-No es bueno presionar de esa forma a un forastero. No sabemos si se quedara mucho tiempo-

-¡Es cierto! Debemos hacerle una fiesta, ¡Una fiesta!- Pinkie sale galopando a una velocidad digna de un pegaso. Si todos los ponys de tierra pueden hacer eso, de veras que debo haberme golpeado muy fuerte.

-Lamento eso, ella puede ser algo… animosa cuando se trata de conocer nuevos ponys- Al menos Twilight se ve normal, que irónico que piense eso alguien como yo.

-No te preocupes. Fue un gusto haberte conocido, pero necesitare encontrar algún tipo de trabajo para comprar sustento-

-¿No traes ningún Bit en esa armadura?- Qué curioso, no me eh tomado la molestia de revisarla.

-¿Qué son los Bits?-

-¿Enserio no sabes qué son?- Supongo que la moneda del lugar.

-Lo que sucede es que perdí la memoria. No recuerdo de qué lugar vengo, ni tampoco quien soy. Solo se mi nombre-

-Eso es terrible. Bueno Vlad, los Bits son la moneda de Equestria, con ellos puedes comprar cosas, así de sencillo- Solo bastaba con que me dijera que era la moneda del lugar.

Me saco mi gorjal, lo reviso detenidamente. Dentro de él había unas pequeñas piedras de color rojo. Ni idea que son.

-¿Esto vale algo?- Twilight me queda mirando con una cara extraña.

-S-Son Rubíes de fuego-

"¿Rubíes de qué?-

-De Fuego. Son unas gemas muy valiosas, mi amiga Rarity te puede dar Bits por ellas. Con ellas tendrás dinero-

El destino me sonríe al haberme encontrado con esta unicornio. Con Bits podre comprar comida y podre pagar un lugar donde quedarme, quizás me quede aquí, es un pueblo muy hermoso. Además que quisiera conocer un poco mas de Twilight Sparkle. No llevo ni siquiera una hora aquí y ya me está ayudando una pony, el viejo Black tenía razón sobre este pueblo.

Nos dirigimos a una tienda de ropa de pony, se nota por lo afeminado que es y porque hay un letrero que dice "Boutique carrusel". Twilight y yo entramos con toda seguridad, al parecer estaba abierto, dentro hay una unicornio blanca bastante hermosa, de pelaje blanco y melena violeta. Al parecer está arreglando un vestido, quizás sea diseñadora.

-Hola Rarity-

-Hola querida ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿y quién es tu amigo?- Se nota su buena habla y porte, seguramente esta unicornio es muy educada.

-El es Vlad, es nuevo aquí. Necesita dinero y vende unos Rubíes de fuego, lo traje contigo porque tú eres más experta en gemas que yo-

-Bueno es un gusto señor Vlad ¿Me permite ver esos Rubíes?-

-Claro señorita Rarity-

Le muestro las gemas que saque de mi Gorjal. Al verlas sus ojos brillan con si de dos diamantes se tratasen, espero que me pueda dar algo por ellos.

-¡Por Celestia! Nunca había visto Rubíes de fuego tan hermosos que el corazon de Spike. Deben tener una cantidad enorme de años para que su brillo sea de esa intensidad- Interesante, al parecer podre conseguir algo bueno por ellos.

-¿Me puede dar algo por ellos señorita Rarity?-

-¡¿Darte algo por ellos?!- Se dirige a un baúl y saca una pequeña caja la cual me pasa con su magia.

-¿Y esto?-

-Ábrela querido-

La pequeña caja está decorada con algunas gemas, pero al abrirla esta lo que de verdad me será de mucha utilidad. Dentro había una gran cantidad de monedas, al ponerlas frente a la luz son tan brillantes como el sol. Esto me durara mucho mientras consigo un trabajo estable, y si recupero la memoria y resulto ser alguien con muchos bienes, mejor aún.

-¿Con eso es suficiente querido?-

-Claro que sí. Muchas gracias, señorita Rarity-

-Gracias a usted señor Vlad-

-Nos vemos más tarde. Las gemas me serán de mucha utilidad en mi nuevo vestido-

Nos despedimos de Rarity, Twilight y yo salimos de la boutique. Es un bello día, caminamos por la plaza, Twilight me hablo un poco sobre ella, al parecer es la aprendiz de la gobernante del lugar, Princesa Celestia. Además que la envió aquí a aprender sobre la amistad y que en su estancia aquí con sus amigas AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, vencieron y superaron muchas dificultades. Esta pony es increíble.

Caminamos hasta la plaza donde se reunía una gran multitud de ponys. Al parecer estaba pasando algo importante, quizás algún evento oh algo. Twilight y yo nos acercamos, y logramos ver una gran cantidad de sementales con armadura ¿desfilando? Quizás sea un día importante.

-Oye Twilight ¿Conmemoran algo importante?-

-Es el desfile que se está haciendo en cada pueblo y ciudad de Equestria por la victoria sobre el rey Sombra- Creo que olvido mencionarme esa parte.

-¿Rey Sombra?-

-Oh, lo siento aun no llegaba ah esa parte de la historia. Veras hace unos meses yo y mis amigas fuimos al imperio de Cristal ah…-

¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? Veo a Twilight mover sus labios pero no la escucho. Todos los sonidos se enmudecieron ¿Tengo algo en los oídos? Veo a los ponys con armadura marchar, marchan con mirada en frente y con orgullo. Las sombras formadas por la luz debajo de ellos danzan a los compas de su marcha, cadenas en sus cuellos, miradas bajas. Las Sombras toman en lugar de los ponys y ahora es una marcha de esclavos. Las sombras sufren, ¿Por qué lloran tanto?. Mi cabeza me duele, estoy mareándome.

-¡Mi última carta del triunfo!- Escucho una voz que hace eco en todo el lugar, mis energías se van.

Estoy viendo borroso, miro a mi lado, Twilight sigue hablándome, no la puedo escuchar. La marcha sigue a los compas de la esclavitud. Sigue a los compas de la oscuridad. Mis energías se van, las casas se queman, ¿Por qué el suelo es tan brillante? Ahora ya no es una marcha de ponys, las sombras ahora son de lobos, las sombras de los lobos, siento su mirada ¿Por qué lloran tanto?. Siento como si mis patas se hicieran polvo, mis energías se van. Cierro mis ojos ya no lo soporto más, ya estoy muy cansado.

Al caer al piso finalmente puedo escuchar algo que no sea ese horrible Silencio.

-¡Vlad! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!-

-Twilight-

…

…

…

…

…

Abro mis ojos. Veo borroso ¿Acaso regrese a la ventisca? Creo que veo nueve ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Veo dos figuras oscuras, están hablando entre si mirándome, no los escucho muy bien.

-¿Esta seguro mi señor?-

-No. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Señor, está abriendo los ojos-

-Valla. Bueno eso se puede arreglar-

Mi vista se vuelve a nublar dejándome en la oscuridad. Siento frió. Mucho, mucho frió.

**(Pov Narrador):**

Twilight miro sorprendida como el unicornio frente a ella se desplomaba al piso frente a sus ojos. Los demás ponys estaban demasiado distraídos con el desfile como para notarlo. La unicornio se asusta, y de inmediato intenta hacerlo reaccionar tomándolo del cuello y mirando como sus ojos se cierran.

-¡Vlad! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!-

El unicornio cierra los ojos desmayado. Twilight no sabiendo que hacer, lo levanta con su magia y lo posiciona sobre su lomo para ir a galope rápido al lugar que tenía más cerca en esos momentos, la biblioteca su hogar. Ciertamente el unicornio en su lomo pesaba mucho, en especial con esa armadura, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para ayudarlo.

-Resiste, por favor resiste-

Twilight finalmente llega a la biblioteca donde suelta a Vlad sobre uno de los sofás de la biblioteca. Spike baja del segundo piso algo alarmado al escuchar el ruido de jadeos de Cansancio de Twilight. El dragón se alarma al encontrar al unicornio tirado en el sofá.

-¡Twilight trajiste a un semental muerto aquí!- Grito Spike asustado.

-No está muerto Spike. Es un amigo, se desmayo y lo traje hasta aquí- Le responde Twilight lo que calma al dragón.

-¿Pero porque lo trajiste hasta aquí?-

-Porque le hospital queda muy lejos y porque de seguro quizás se desmayo porque recordó algo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunto Spike dudoso.

-El perdió la memoria Spike-

-Bien hecho Twi… El primer semental que traes a la casa y lo traes desmayado- Dijo burlonamente Spike rompiendo toda la tensión de la situación.

-Mejor ayúdame trayendo compresas en agua fría- En eso Twilight hace brillar su cuerno y le lanza una cubeta a Spike.

-Bien bien. Solo bromeaba, ya voy- Dijo Spike retirándose del lugar y dejando solos a los dos unicornios.

La unicornio le saco los escarpes de cada uno de sus cascos recostando todo el cuerpo de Vlad en el sofá dejándolo boca arriba. Saco una manta de uno de los cajones de una cómoda de su habitación y la uso para tapar al unicornio.

Las horas pasaron y Vlad seguía desmayado. Tenía una compresa fría sobre su frente y Twilight la cambiaba cada cierto tiempo. Spike ayudaba a Twilight cambiando el agua y trayendo una cubeta nueva. Siguieron pasando horas en lo que la unicornio esperaba el despertar del semental, hasta que finalmente se hizo de noche. Spike bajo del segundo piso con su gorra de dormir y con una expresión cansada.

-Twilight es mejor que descanses, de seguro despertara mañana- Le dijo Spike.

-Lo sé Spike, solo me quedare aquí un rato mas. Aun no termino de leer este libro- Dijo Twilight leyendo un libro a un lado del unicornio.

-Está bien. No me culpes si mañana no puedes levantarte en la mañana- Spike se dispuso a retirarse a dormir, mientras Twilight seguía despierta.

La unicornio siguió leyendo su libro de magia avanzada que le regalo la princesa Celestia mientras esperaba sentaba a un lado del sofá que el unicornio despertara.

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot: **

Las princesas Celestia y Luna caminaban a un lado de la reina Chrysalis viendo el progreso de la reconstrucción del gran salón real. Chrysalis tenía un casco de protección al igual que las princesas. Arriba de ellas se podía ver una gran cantidad de Changelings y pegasos trabajando con un extraño y negro material proveniente del reino Changeling.

La reina tenía unos planos frente a sus ojos mientras caminaba con ambas princesas.

-Este material suyo seca y es más resistente que el concreto- Le dijo Celestia.

-Así hemos sobrevivido por siglos sin la necesidad de maderas u otro material de construcción- Le respondió Chrysalis -Cuando esté listo simplemente la pintamos y quedara como nuevo-

-Gracias por tu ayuda- Le dijo Celestia.

-No es nada. Es lo menos que podía hacer por todo lo que han hecho por mí-

-¿Y dime de que esta hecho este material?- Le pregunto Celestia.

Chrysalis sonrió incómodamente "Eso no tiene importancia, jeje…"

La princesa Luna estaba algo cabizbaja y pensativa sin decir ninguna palabra. Chrysalis por respeto hacia la princesa de la noche, no le pregunto él porque. Pero por otro lado Celestia al ser su hermana le pregunto.

-Luna has estado muy callada ¿Ocurre algo?-

Luna la mira con una mirada algo inexpresiva.

-No es nada querida hermana. Solo, que…- Luna hizo una pausa mirando al primer vitral recién hecho en el gran salón donde aparecían las tres princesas las portadoras y Chrysalis derrotando al rey Sombra -Eh tenido últimamente un mal presentimiento-

-¿Pero de qué? Las cosas no podrían ir mejor querida hermana-

-Su hermana tiene razón- Le dijo Chrysalis -Princesa, finalmente estamos en paz con todos las naciones incluyendo la mía-

-Lo sé. Pero…- Luna camino hacia uno de los vitrales que aun seguían rotos mirando su noche -Por alguna razón, siento como si algo no anduviera bien-

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Bueno lo sé, los dos primeros capitulo han sido algo cortos, pero es porque ambos son un solo día, el primer día de nuestro unicornio en Ponyville. Como secuela de "La Sombra de la Reina" me guarde algunas cosas que solo serán explicadas aquí, espero que disfruten de este Fic.**

**y sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	3. Otro Pelaje

**Capitulo 3 "Otro Pelaje"**

Ya no veo nada. Solo oscuridad, siento mucho frio, no sé donde estoy ¡Si tan solo pudiera recordar! Esto es muy frustrante, ¿Quiénes fueron los Ponys que vi? ¿Acaso los conocía? Quisiera recordar, pero no puedo. Ahora siento una brisa, una suave brisa helada. Es reconfortante de alguna manera.

-Hola-

¿Qué fue eso? Vino de la nada y hizo eco en mi mente.

-¿Hola?- Sí que hay eco dentro de mi mente.

-Bienvenido a tu cabeza- Esa voz, me resulta familiar.

-Recuerdo haberme caído y cerrar los ojos, ¿Quién eres?-

Hay un silencio, no veo a nadie, pero siento que esta ahí en alguna parte.

-Soy tu- Me responde dejándome confundido.

-¿Yo?- No le veo sentido.

-Bueno no precisamente tu, pero estoy hecho y anexado a ti-

-¿Eres mi conciencia?-

-No precisamente- Me vuelve a responder la voz.

Quizás me pueda responder algunas cosas. Me serviría de algo.

-Digamos que soy otra mente, dentro de la tuya. Mi misión es acompañarte y asegurarme que hagas lo correcto, según lo que yo estime correcto- Dijo la voz, cada palabra hace un gran eco.

Eso más que espantarme, me dejo intrigado y curioso. Bueno una mente dentro de mi mente, se podría decir que es una segunda personalidad que tengo. Quizás sepa mas de mi que yo mismo, lo cual es confuso ya que él es yo.

-¿Sabes algo sobre mi pasado? Lo que sea, algo-

-Yo sé tanto como tú. Pero si descubres algo yo te lo puedo decodificar de una forma especial-

-¡Entonces decodifícame lo que ya se!-

-Está bien. Tu nombre es Lord Vlad Wolf-

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo que Lord? ¿Acaso soy de la nobleza?- Eso no estaría nada mal.

Pasan unos instantes antes que la voz vuelva a hablar.

-La información de Lord Vlad Wolf regreso hace tan solo unas horas a tus recuerdos. Si eres de la nobleza no lo sé, pero por el titulo se podría decir que si- Bien al parecer me será de mucha utilidad.

-Prosigue-

-Posees una gran cantidad de magia en tu cuerpo. En tu memoria se encuentran suprimidos una gran cantidad de conocimientos mágicos y entrenamientos de batallas cuerpo a cuerpo. Al parecer también posees una gran resistencia física a muchas condiciones naturales-

-Si se encuentra todo eso suprimido en mi memoria ¿Puedes des-suprimirlo?-

-No puedo, tú te tienes que encargar de eso, pero te podre acompañar y ayudarte a recordar para que cumplas tu objetivo primordial-

-¿Y ese objetivo es?-

-No puedo decirte hasta que recuperes toda tu memoria. De lo contrario no querrías recordar nada y eso complicaría mi misión- Eso sonó muy extraño.

-Sobre lo que vi en aquella marcha ¿Tiene algún significado?-

-Si lo tiene, lo que viste fueron pequeños registros no claros sobre tu pasado. En esa ilusión mental se combinaron muchas cosas que no recuerdas en una sola ilusión- Eso significa que mi pasado no es para nada bonito, tomando en cuenta lo que vi.

-¿Puedes despertarme? Ya no quiero estar aquí-

-Como desees-

La voz desaparece haciendo eco en toda mi mente. Arriba puedo ver una brillante luz, es cálida comparada con el frio que siento. Si me acerco, quizás despierte, me dispongo a elevarme en el aire, ya que puedo hacerlo, después de todo es mi mente y -voy hacia la luz- Esa frase me recuerda al viejo relato de la muerte, ¡Una cosa más que recuerdo!

Abro mis ojos, veo la luz del día entrando por una ventana, veo a mí alrededor y noto que no sé donde estoy. Pero hay algo que noto de inmediato, ¿Cómo no notar a la hermosa unicornio que me está abrazando dormida? Debió quedarse cerca de mí quizás por cuanto. Estoy en una biblioteca, este debe ser su biblioteca que me comento antes de ver todas esas cosas raras. No quiero despertarla, pero si no lo hago no me podre levantar, al parecer me quito mis escarpes de mis cascos.

-No te recomiendo que te acerques a ella Vlad- ¿Y eso?

-Valla, al parecer me puedes hablar aunque este despierto- Digo en mis pensamientos.

-Así es. Sé que te atrae esta unicornio, y también se que no te conviene interactuar con ella-

-¿Enserio me atrae? No lo sabía-

-Yo puedo decodificar mejor tus sensaciones, pensamientos y recuerdos. Te puedo decir cualquier cosa antes de que termines de darte cuenta de algo-

-Eso me será muy útil. Pero por favor, no te metas tanto en lo que haga, además ¿Qué tiene de malo que me atraiga? Hasta donde sé, soy un Corcel-

-El problema no es anatómico ni de género, si no que factores más importantes-

-¿Yo conozco todos esos términos?-

-Si-

-¿Y me vas a acompañar las 24 horas del día?-

-Solo cuando mi intervención sea necesaria muchacho-

Esto será incomodo.

-Te recomiendo que no la despiertes-

-Si me vas a acompañar no me digas lo obvio-

Trato de zafarme del abrazo de Twilight, de verdad no quería despertarla, se merece descansar luego de haberme cuidado. Muevo su pata que esta sobre mi pecho con mi magia, y la dejo a un lado cerca de su cuerpo. Me levando con mi propia magia para así no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, ya fuera noto que está en el borde del sofá. Me coloco de nuevo mis escarpes y hago brillar mi cuerno y la acomodo mejor en el sofá y la cubro con la manta que me cubría.

-Descansa Twilight- Digo en susurro para no despertarla.

Me dispongo a irme, pero…

-Vlad…- La desperté, ayer estaba todo medianamente bien y ahora todo me sale mal.

-Twilight, jeje… No quería despertarte. Iba a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, espero que no te moleste- Aun se nota cansada, quizás no le importe.

-Pero Vlad, te tienes que quedar aquí. Quiero saber que recordaste-

Eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo sabes que recordé algo?-

-Lo leí en un libro hace tiempo. Cuando alguien pierde la memoria de vez en cuando recuerdan algo tan fuerte que los hace desmayar- Si que es lista.

Aunque quisiera no podría. No la quiero asustar ni menos alejar de mí diciéndole lo que vi y más aun si se trata de mi pasado, supongo que debe ser algo para alarmarse y alejarse de mí. Eso es algo que claramente no puedo permitir, pero no le inventare una mentira, eso no estaría bien.

-Twilight, no quiero ser mal agradecido, ni grosero. Pero no quiero decirte lo que vi hasta estar seguro de los secretos que guarda- Le explico tratando de sonar lo más persuasivo posible.

-Sabes uno de tus talentos gracias a una parte de tus conocimientos es la manipulación- De nuevo esa voz.

Twilight se levanta del sofá y se posiciona frente a mí. Si no la conociera de tan solo unas horas ayer podría pensar que me regañaría como mi madre…

**Narrador: "FlashBack"**

Un potrillo corría por un denso bosque en la oscuridad de la noche. Los arboles formaban terroríficas sombras y ruidos de animales salvajes se escuchaban en todo el lugar. El pequeño unicornio corría mientras lloraba hasta que tropezó con una raíz. El potrillo tenía mucho miedo, una figura grande y envuelta por la oscuridad lo había acorralado, el unicornio no podía nada más que cerrar los ojos y decir sus últimas palabras.

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-

La enorme figura canina se acercaba más y más a él mientras alrededor del unicornio se escuchaban ruidos de animales salvajes. El canino se fue acercando lentamente asía el potrillo, hasta que finalmente lo tuvo debajo de su cuello, al ser el más grande.

-¡Alto!- Grito una voz.

**Fin Flashback**

-Pero recuerda que estaré aquí cuando me necesites y si necesitas hablar-

-¿Qué?- Creo que me perdí la mitad de lo que dijo con ese recuerdo.

-Que no te preocupes lo entiendo perfectamente-

-¿Enserio?-

-Tus recuerdos, tus decisiones, tu vida. Yo no te forzare a decirme nada-

-Gracias Twilight. Te prometo decirte cuando esté listo. Pero ahora debo salir a pensar un poco- Me dispongo a salir contento hasta que… -Oye por cierto ¿Me entregas mis bits? Quizás quiera comprar algo-

-¿Tus bits?- Esto no suena bien.

-Si ¿Recuerdas? Los que tu amiga Rarity me dio por los Rubíes de mi gorjal. La pequeña caja que llevaba en mi lomo antes de desmayarme-

"Ohu…" –Esta bien, eso sonó peor.

**Pov Narrador "****En la casa club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders":**

-¡Cutie Mark Crusader buscadoras de tesoros!- Gritaron las tres potrillas al unisonó alrededor de una pequeña caja llena de bits.

-Bien chicas, ahora si obtendremos nuestras cutie marks de buscadoras de tesoros- Dijo Apple Bloom.

-¿Estás segura que podemos enterrar esa caja?- Pregunto Sweetie Belle.

-Es cierto, ¿Qué tal si es de algún pony?- Dijo Scootaloo.

-Chicas por favor. Nadie consiente dejaría una caja llena de Bits en plena plaza. Ademas si es de alguien cuando encontremos el tesoro se la devolveremos y obtendremos nuestras cutie marks al mismo tiempo. Todos ganan- Les dijo Apple Bloom.

-¿Estás segura?- Volvió a insistir la unicornio blanca.

-¡Claro que sí! Lo enterramos en el bosque Everfree haciendo un mapa de donde lo dejamos y luego al día siguiente vamos por el- Dijo la potrilla -¿Qué podría salir mal?-

Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle se miraron desconfiadas unos instantes para luego responder al unisonó.

-Está bien…-

Fin Pov Narrador:

Genial ahora me quede sin dinero de nuevo. Pero no puedo culpar a Twilight, quizás en ese momento en lo que menos pensó fue en los Bits, lo cual dice mucho de ella. Pero aun así el dinero compra comida y paga alojamiento. Al menos hasta donde se así son las cosas, a menos claro que viva en un bosque comiendo frutos raros y durmiendo en una cueva, lo que no es una opción. Después de cómo me ha tratado no puedo enojarme con ella, lo más lógico en estos momentos es encontrar una nueva forma de conseguir alimento y un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-Lo siento, lo siento… Te juro que te pagare cada Bit que perdiste por mi culpa-

-No te preocupes Twilight. No es tu culpa, tu lo único que hiciste fue pensar en mi bienestar no en el dinero. Sera mejor que encuentre un trabajo oh algo así- Aunque podría dedicarme a robar, pero eso tampoco estaría bien.

De repente a Twilight le brillan los ojos, parecidos a ese brillo que vi cuando me conoció.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Exclamo. Claro que tiene toda mi atención.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-¿Quieres trabajar conmigo aquí? ¡Sera divertido!-

Para ser sincero, el sofá de la biblioteca es cómodo.

-¿Manejas este lugar tu sola?-

-Claro que no. Tengo un asistente dragón, su nombre es Spike, ya lo conocerás- Acaso dijo ¿Dragón? Lo mejor será esperar a verlo.

-Bueno. Eso me ahorra mucho, pero ¿Dónde dormiría?-

-Hay un cuarto en el sótano, está a un lado de mi laboratorio-

Laboratorio, interesante. Bueno supongo que ahora seré asistente en la biblioteca, no suena nada mal y me servirá para estar cerca de Twilight y al mismo tiempo tener Bits.

-Gracias Twilight, no sé cómo pagarte lo que estás haciendo por mí. Es decir solo me conoces hace un día y ya has hecho de todo-

-De nada Vlad. Tu ahora eres mi nuevo amigo, pero dime ¿Te gustan los libros?-

-Supongo…- En realidad no sé si me gustan, quizás me gustaban.

Se acerca rápidamente a mí y me vuelve a ver con esa chispa en sus ojos.

-¡Esto será genial! Por fin tendré un amigo aquí y que lea conmigo. Esta Spike, pero siempre está con Rarity-

-Twilight. Tengo que irme a pensar, si no te molesta que te deje sola unos momentos-

-Claro que no me molesta, solo no vuelvas tan tarde, se me ocurren muchas cosas que hacer-

Sí que es entusiasta. Lo mejor será no fallarle.

Me despedí de Twilight y Salí de la biblioteca, necesito hablar de nuevo con la voz, para ver si me puede explicar mejor lo que recordé, poco a poco me estoy conociendo mas a mí mismo. Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a la armadura, incluso me empieza a gustar, quizás solo me la saque para dormir.

-Quieres saber sobre tu recuerdo ¿Cierto?- Hay esta otra vez.

-Justamente eso te iba a pedir, dime. Ese pequeño potrillo era yo ¿Verdad?-

-Si, eras tú. De hecho pude des-suprimir el recuerdo completo, ¿Quieres verlo ahora?-

-Solo deja buscar un lugar cómodo-

Sigo caminando por el pueblo hasta llegar a una plaza donde había un gran árbol. Me recuesto bajo la sombra de este. Creo que los de aquí ya notaron mi presencia, me miran raro. Bueno no los culpo, la armadura quizás llame la atención.

Muy bien, ya puedes hacerme recordar-

**Narrador Flashback:**

La enorme figura canina se acercaba más y más a él mientras alrededor del unicornio se escuchaban ruidos de animales salvajes. El canino se fue acercando lentamente asía el potrillo, hasta que finalmente lo tuvo debajo de su cuello, al ser el más grande.

-¡Alto!- Grito una voz.

Una loba de pelaje plateado como la luz de la Luna había salido de entre las Sombras, de pronto lo hicieron más lobos con miradas amenazantes sobre el potrillo que temblaba mirando la escena. De entre todos salió un lobo con un parche de cuero en el ojo con una enorme cicatriz debajo de él, y con crucifijo en su cuello. Este tenía una expresión pacifica en su rostro, pero era el más alto de todos y hasta donde se podía ver, también se veía el más fuerte.

-¡Chaman! ¿Esta es la presencia maligna que sintió a los alrededores?- Pregunto la loba.

-Así es, luz de Luna- Respondió el enorme lobo.

-Pero no lo entiendo, el es solo un… Aaaammm ¿Cómo se les dice a los pequeños pelajes de arcoíris? ¿Potrillo?-

-Efectivamente, es solo un pequeño. Pero no lo comprendo- El lobo se acerca al unicornio "Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El potrillo apenas pudo hablar ya que el miedo lo invadía.

-M-Mi Nombre es V-Vlad- Le respondió.

El lobo se acerco a su rostro mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- Le pregunto la loba a un lado del chaman.

De repente el potrillo se lanzo a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras todos los lobos se acercaban a él.

-M-Mis padres… S-Se los comió una… Hy…Hy… Hy- Tartamudeaba.

-¿Hydra?- Termino la palabra el Chaman.

El pequeño unicornio solo asintió con la cabeza, el lobo suspiro y dio media vuelta asiendo un ademan con la pata para que los demás lobos hicieran un círculo a su alrededor, los cuales esperaban sus palabras para decidir qué hacer.

-¿Qué opinan?- Le pregunto el chaman a los lobos.

-Es solo un potrillo ¿Qué debemos hacer?- Pregunto uno de los lobos.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Aunque sea un pequeño pelaje de arcoíris no lo podemos dejar vivo, posee energías malignas- Dijo el lobo junto a él.

-Es solo un pequeño que está lejos de su hogar, debemos ayudarlo -Dijo luz de Luna.

-¿Por qué cada vez que encontramos algo herido oh en problemas eres la primera en decir eso?- Le reprendió uno de los lobos a su izquierda.

El chaman levando su pata derecha haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

-Es cierto. Dentro de aquel unicornio hay energías malignas, pero quiero que levante la pata derecha el que se atreva a matar a un pequeño niño. Adelante, ¿Quién es el que se atreverá a matar a un pequeño niño?-

Todos se miraron entre sí dudosos hasta que finalmente uno de ellos levanto su pata. Todos miraron a aquel lobo para luego dirigirse al chaman el cual asintió. El lobo se alejo del resto con una mirada decisiva en sus ojos grises. El unicornio solo temblaba esperando su destino. La loba no lo podía creer, el chaman solo miraba la escena junto con los demás lobos. Ya con sus dientes listos para atacar al potro, es empujado fuertemente al suelo por luz de Luna.

-¡Ni te atrevas ah hacerle daño! ¡¿Me oíste?!- Le grito junto con un gruñido.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- Le dijo el chaman acercándosele.

La loba lo miro "Porque es solo un pequeño. Un pequeño que perdió a sus padres. Solo porque tenga energías malignas dentro no lo hace malo, muchos piensan que nosotros somos malos por nuestra apariencia y dientes, ¿Por qué creerlo malo a él?"

El chaman se le acerco a luz de Luna con una expresión seria en su rostro. La loba estaba lista para recibir cualquier castigo por atacar a uno de sus hermanos, pero en vez de eso el chaman le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Entonces cuida de el-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la loba confundida.

-Adelante, hazlo. Yo hablare con el patriarca, puedes hacerlo si es que te importa tanto- Le respondió el lobo.

Luz de Luna se abalanzo a abrazar al lobo que le correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias, nunca olvidare esto-

El lobo dejo de abrazarla para luego dirigirse al potrillo que ahora no estaba tan asustado si no sorprendido. El chaman tomo la pata delantera del unicornio y la de la loba, para juntarlas en señal de unión.

-Bienvenido a los apaches Luna Llena, Vlad- Le dijo el Chaman.

**Fin Flashback.**

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno primero quería avisarles que recién me empiezo a organizar para escribir, ya que antes tuve que ocuparme del epilogo de "La Sombra de la Reina" y también quiero agradecer a ninllot por prestarme sus Apaches Luna Llena que me sirvió desde un principio para crear la historia. Ahora para los que ya los conoce, aquí no está Guerrero Salvaje, porque es otro universo, XD… Ya sería raro que el reino Changeling luego de conquistar la zona helada se fuera a sacar a Sombra tan rápido, esa es la única diferencia con los apaches de ninllot. Les recomiendo sus Fics ya que Gs es de mis personajes Oc favoritos.**


	4. Infernó

**Capitulo 4 "Inferno" **

La princesa Celestia paseaba por los jardines del palacio mientras los demás reyes de cada reino que participo en la gran batalla por Equestria, comía en el gran bufete. Chrysalis intentaba con todo su esfuerzo ganarse la confianza de los reyes, y lo estaba logrando, excepto por el rey minotauro que aun no estaba del todo confiado en la Changeling. Tranquilamente Celestia despejaba su mente disfrutando de las flores que florecían en el gran jardin. La princesa disfrutaba de la agradable brisa con los ojos cerrados y sin darse cuenta esta tropezó con una piedra cayendo graciosamente en un arbusto.

-¡Aaaahh…!- Exclamo la princesa.

Celestia se reincorporo rápidamente llevándose un casco a su cuerno del dolor que le había provocado la caída. Pero noto algo, que en su cuello ahora había un gran anillo, posiblemente se encontraba en el arbusto donde había caído y por lo tanto este anillo quedo en su cuello. La princesa lo toco con su casco era un anillo bastante bonito y brillante.

-Quizás sea de Luna- Pensó para sí misma la princesa.

En eso la princesa de la noche desciende a los jardines del palacio al ver a su hermana, ya que la estaba buscando.

-Aquí estas Celestia. Tenemos problemas, Chrysalis le tiro una zanahoria al rey Calami y ahora todos están en la enfermería porque le quedo atorada en la garganta- Le dijo Luna.

Celestia se voltea rápidamente para ver a su hermana.

-Que horrible. Pero qué bueno que estés aquí- Celestia hace flotar el anillo frente a Luna -¿Es tuyo este anillo?-

-Que cosa mas rara- La princesa lo mira detenidamente.

-Esto no es mío. Mis cosas tienen mis iniciales- Le respondió Luna.

La princesa volvió a ver el anillo intrigada.

-¿No sabes a quien podría pertenecer esto? Es muy bonito-

-No lo sé. Pero me parece familiar, creo que lo había visto antes- Le respondió Luna -¡Pero no hay tiempo para eso! Debemos ir a ver al rey Calami a la enfermería-

-¿Crees que se vea bien arriba de mi trono?- Le volvió a preguntar Celestia ignorando ligeramente la situación.

-No lo sé ¡Pero qué importa!- Le dijo Luna un tanto enfadada.

De repente se siente una gigantesca explosión que hace temblar los cimientos de la gran ciudad de Canterlot. Parecía un terremoto, pero el ruido de la explosión y una gigantesca onda de fuego rojo que parecía provenir de las cercanías de ponyville descartaron esa posibilidad. Alguien oh algo había causado esto. El cielo se torno rojo sangre al igual que las nubes y en estas se podía notar unos siniestros truenos de color negro. Las princesas quedaron impactadas y asustadas ante esto mirando aquel siniestro y escalofriante cielo.

-P-Pero, ¿Qué significa esto?- Se Dijo Celestia.

**Ayer, antes del anochecer: **

Rainbow Dash volaba tranquila y relajadamente por el pueblo, casi presumiendo lo desinteresada que estaba de a quien le estorbara. Esta disfrutaba de su rato de ocio, hasta que noto algo. Un unicornio de pelaje gris y de crin negra estaba durmiendo debajo de su árbol especial para descansar. Esta se enfado y rápidamente se dirigió al pony que más de cerca, pudo notar la armadura que traía puesta. Primero verifico si efectivamente dormía para luego disponerse a despertarlo.

-¡Oye tu lárgate de aquí!- Le grito la pegaso.

El unicornio seguía con los ojos cerrados. Rainbow lo movió ligeramente con su casco, pero este parecía estar en un estado total de sueño.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien?- Al moverlo un poco más termino por desequilibrar la posición en la que estaba y provocar que el pony callera al pasto.

-Quizás está muerto- Pensó Rainbow Dash para luego tomarle el pulso al unicornio -Creo que esto era lo que se hacía para saber si alguien vivía o no-

De repente el unicornio se despertó de golpe asustando a la pegaso, este con un rápido movimiento girando sobre su propio eje, atrapo a Rainbow Dash con sus patas traseras y la sujeto contra el árbol fuertemente, a la vez doblaba su pesuña derecha para mantenerla quieta contra aquel árbol a la que la había sometido. Rainbow Dash giro su cabeza para ver a aquel unicornio, sus ojos rojo carmesí eran profundos, su melena estaba alborotada y tenía una ligera barbilla.

-Rayos, sí que es atractivo- Pensó la pegaso para luego soltar un pequeño quejido -¡Que rayos te pasa!- Le exclamo.

El unicornio reacciono y soltó a la pegaso y esta callo en el suelo, el unicornio luego se llevo un casco a la frente.

-Lo siento. Solo que, tenía un sueño algo pesado y reaccione mal-

Rainbow rápidamente se reincorporo de pie.

-No hay problema. Me gustan los chicos rudos- Le dijo la pegaso.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el unicornio ya que estaba despistado para oír eso.

-No nada. ¿Y dime cuál es tu nombre?- La pegaso se eleva en el aire y invade el espacio personal del unicornio -No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí-

-Es que soy nuevo en el pueblo. Mi nombre es Vlad, Vlad Wolf- Le contesto Vlad.

-¡Vlad Wolf!- Exclamo Rainbow -¿Tu eres el unicornio que se está quedando con Twilight?-

-¿La conoces?- Le pregunto el unicornio.

-Claro que sí, soy de sus mejores amigas. Soy Rainbow Dash, la pegaso mas rápida de toda Equestria- Le contesto Rainbow elevándose en el aire -Mejor regresa a casa, la princesa Luna ya está por traer el anochecer-

-Oh, cierto. Gracias Rainbow Dash- Le agradeció Vlad haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-

-No lo sé. Supongo que debe ser alguna costumbre que tengo-

-Está bien Vlad, solo no te vuelvas a dormir bajo mi árbol y estaremos bien, ¿Entendido?- Le dijo Rainbow mirándolo de reojo.

-Entendido- Le respondió relajadamente el unicornio.

Rainbow Dash se eleva en el aire y sale volando rápidamente del lugar dejando solo al unicornio. Al instante la princesa Luna trae la noche a Equestria.

**Vlad Wolf Pov: **

Bueno camino en dirección a la casa de Twilight, ahora se al menos que fui criado por lobos, y que al parecer mi madre loba me salvo la vida en ese momento. Ni siquiera sé si está viva aun, pero sí lo está quiero verla, conocerla. No recuerdo todo sobre los lobos oh mi madre aun, pero una madre es sagrada, para ella quizás fue muy difícil criarme ya que soy de otra especie. Pero hay algo que me inquieta mas, y es sobre eso de las energías malignas que menciono aquel chaman lobo, si es cierto, no le quiero hacer daño a nadie aquí.

-Te preocupas demasiado muchacho- Aquí está de nuevo la voz.

-Dime ¿ya sabias todo esto?-

-No. Pero en cierta forma cuento con algo de información limitada sobre ti. Te lo diría, pero pondría en peligro mi objetivo-

-Oye, ¿No hay algún nombre por el cual te pueda llamar? ¿Tú tienes algún nombre?- Le pregunto, pero pasan unos segundos en que se queda callada en mi cabeza.

-Tú puedes llamarme…- Hizo una pausa un tanto incomoda "Sombra"

-Que nombre tan raro-

-¿Lo dice el que fue criado por lobos?- Al parecer puede molestarse.

-Buen punto-

Sigo caminando hasta llegar finalmente a la entrada de la biblioteca, las luces están apagadas, quizás Twilight salió a dar un paseo, oh esta con alguna amiga. Abro la puerta, tengo mucho que meditar esta noche sobre mi hallazgo, necesitare la paz y tranquilidad de la biblioteca para poder descifrar mi pasado y así quizás tener un mejor futuro. Quizás un día de esto invite a Twilight a una cita, pero como todavía no conozco todo el pueblo, tendrá que ser ella quien escoja un lugar.

Abro la puerta de la biblioteca, escucho unos pequeños sonidos y casi por instinto me pongo en estado de alerta. Las luces se prenden de repente y…

-¡SORPRESA!- Se escuchan muchas voces al mismo tiempo.

Dentro de la biblioteca puedo ver a muchos ponys, lanzan papelitos de colores y además veo lo que parece ser, ¿globos aerostáticos versión miniatura? Bueno, parece una celebración, veo a la pony rosa que conocí el primer día que llegue aquí. También pude notar rápidamente a AppleJack, a la señorita Rarity y a Rainbow Dash, y claro Twilight.

-Hola, Hola, Hola ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Pinkie Pie nos conocimos ayer cuando llegaste, ¿Te sorprendí de nuevo? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? Esta es tu fiesta, eres nuevo y ahora podrás conocer a muchos amigos y tener amigos es bueno ya que con amigos puedes hacer cosas, como jugar y hacer fiestas, porque no hay nada mejor que hacer fiestas con tus amigos- Y así siguió durante un buen rato, hasta que.

-Pinkie, nuestro nuevo amigo quizás quiera tomar algo ¿No lo crees?- Le dijo la señorita Rarity.

-Uh, ¡tienes razón!- Rápida desapareció dejando una silueta de humo con su forma.

-Gracias-

-De nada querido, Twilight me conto lo que sucedió con los bits, es una pena- Me dijo con su voz sofisticada.

En eso se me acerca Twilight.

-Hola Vlad, espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa. Pinkie pensaba hacerte esta fiesta la noche anterior. Pero con lo que sucedió la cambiamos para hoy-

-Es una agradable sorpresa- Le digo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Que mentiroso eres Vlad- Me dice la voz.

-Tu cállate- Le respondo, pero sin darme cuenta lo murmure.

-¿Dijiste algo querido?- ¡Rayos!

-No, solo que… Hoy se ve muy hermosa señorita Rarity-

-Oh, gracias… Me alegra que alguien lo notara. Es todo un caballero señor Vlad-

Al menos se lo creyó. Hablar con alguien dentro de tu cabeza llegaría a espantar a alguien.

-En eso tienes razón- Me dice de nuevo la voz, quisiera que tuviera un botón de apagado oh algo así.

Creo que Twilight se molesto un poco ante el alago que le dije a su amiga. Bueno se ve muy linda así. A su lado oh más bien detrás de ella pude notar a una Pegaso amarilla de crin rosada pálido, Twilight se hace a un lado para así poder verla mejor, pareciera como si estuviera temblando ¿Tanto miedo doy? No lo creo. Junto a la pegaso también estaba un pequeño dragón, es un bebe dragón, de lo contrario sería más grande.

-Ella es mi amiga Fluttershy y mi asistente Spike, chicos, este es mi nuevo amigo Vlad Wolf-

-Ya nos conocíamos, solo que estabas desmayado en esa ocasión. Como vas a ayudarme aquí, desde ahora seré tu jefe- Twilight lo mira con enfado -Bueno, mi compañero-

-Sera un placer trabajar contigo-

A su lado esta Fluttershy, intenta saludarme, pero parece como si le costara hablar.

-E-Es U-Un G-Gust-to- Me dijo la pegaso con un tono exageradamente tímido.

-Igualmente- Le respondo.

Al instante vuelve a aparecer Pinkie con un vaso con algo en el.

-Ten, es sidra de manzana- Pinkie me extiende su pesuña con la sidra, pero algo rápidamente se la quita en el acto.

Se trataba de Rainbow Dash que se toma el vaso de eso que llaman sidra, en un instante, para luego soltar un pequeño eructo.

-Eso fue por lo que paso en el árbol- Me dijo.

-¿Qué cosa paso?- Le pregunta Twilight. Su tono de vos demostraba preocupación.

-Nada, solo recuerda no volver a dormir bajo mi árbol- Salió volando dejándome con las chicas.

A mi lado estaba Pinkie con otro vaso de sidra. Ni siquiera note cuando fue a buscar otro, pero bueno, esa cosa huele bastante bien. Lo tome con mi magia y me lo bebí ¡Estaba Delicioso! No sé si había probado algo así de bueno alguna vez, pero esto sin duda ah sido lo mejor que eh probado desde que perdí la memoria.

-¡Esto esta delicioso!-

-Gracias- Me dijo AppleJack -La hacemos en mi granja-

La fiesta fue avanzando con normalidad, para mi suerte esa maldita voz no me molesto en todo el tiempo que me estuve divirtiendo y conociendo nuevos ponys. La verdad creo que me enamore de este pueblo, es tan amigable y masifico que bien podría presumir sobre ello. Pusieron música en un extraño artefacto, todos empiezan a bailar, comer y jugar. El tiempo pasa más rápido cuando te diviertes. En el transcurso de la fiesta estuve cerca de Twilight, ya que es la que mas conozco aquí. Aunque me integro fácilmente.

En la noche todos empiezan a bailar, casi instintivamente me alejo para no tener que hacerlo, yo no sé como bailar ¡Haría el ridículo! Pero hay algo que al instante nubla mis pensamientos y mi razón. Twilight está sola, de hecho creo que es la única pony que no está bailando. Ella ah hecho tanto por mí últimamente, es decir ¡Me dio un lugar para dormir, sin ni siquiera conocerme bien! Otra pony bien podría pensar mal, y quizás ese sería el pensamiento más racional. Me acerco a ella, y antes de hacer el ridículo intentando bailar, ruego que al menos tenga algunos conocimientos de baile.

Estoy frente a ella, de verdad que Twilight es hermosa. No pude haber sido más afortunado al chocar con ella y tirarla al suelo la primera vez. De hecho ahora que lo pienso eso no suena muy bien.

-¿Quieres bailar Twilight?- Le pregunto, veo ese brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Por supuesto! Digo… Si tu quieres-

Acepta mi pesuña y nos ponemos cerca de las demás parejas que bailan.

-No te preocupes muchacho. Por esta vez yo me encargara- Me dice la voz.

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿El se encargara? Bueno será mejor probar.

Tomo a Twilight de su cintura con una de mis pesuñas y la otra tomo una de sus pesuñas mientras rodea mi cuello. Por extraña coincidencia empezó a hacerse audible una canción lenta, quizás este juzgando mal, pero esa canción es bastante romántica. Bueno intentare ser romántico, espero que mi cuerpo no me falle en esta ocasión.

-Vlad ¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta Twilight, al ver que aun no me movía.

-Lo siento, solo quería un momento de quietud contigo- Le respondo

Se sonroja, misión cumplida. Ahora veremos que tanto puedo hacer. Espero el momento en que la canción llega a ese tono, ese tono especial que te hace estremecer el cuerpo y la mente. Ese segundo de exquisita melodía que zumba los oídos y guía el movimiento. Me muevo finalmente y doy comienzo al baile, guio a Twilight delicadamente, haciéndola ver aun más bella cuando su melena queda unos instantes en el aire, fuera de su perfecto peinado. Nos movemos a los compas de la música que reproduce ese extraño aparato de discos giratorios. Lo estaba haciendo, estaba bailando y lo hacía muy bien. En la última tonada suspendo a Twilight en el aire, dejando mi rostro muy cerca de ella, no se hace cuanto que no besaba a una hermosa dama, pero las ganas que tenía en esos instantes me sobrepasaban. Me contengo para no faltarle el respeto, pero algo de improviso me toma, y es que se acerca a mí con esos deliciosos labios cuyo sabor deseo probar. No me tardo demasiado en acercar los míos, sentía el calor corporal de Twilight, después de todo quizás hice el baile un poco intenso. Le planto un beso, un apetitoso beso en sus delicados y suaves labios, la experiencia y el sabor, fueron increíbles.

Luego el mundo se me viene abajo cuando recuerdo que alrededor nuestro hay un monton de ponys y que no tardaron en mirarnos.

-Jeje… Creo que la fiesta se acabo- Dijo Twilight con un inusual tono de voz. Olfateo y rápidamente capto el olor de la sidra, claro ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes? Esta bajo los efectos de Alcohol, ahora me siento como un aprovechador por besarla en esas condiciones.

Se desmalla en mis pesuñas, al parecer ella tenía razón, la fiesta si se había acabado.

Todos los ponys salen de la biblioteca despidiéndose de mi y Twilight, oh mas bien, solo de mi mientras muevo la pesuña de Twilight en señal de despedida hacia las demás ponys. Finalmente quedan las amigas de Twilight, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy, que se despiden de mi y Twilight dejándola bajo mi responsabilidad. Spike me mira enfadado, quizás le molesto que besara a Twilight en ese estado en el que estaba, pero yo no lo sabía, ni me había dado cuenta. Solo pensaba en esos dulces labios.

-Si que tienes mala suerte muchacho- Me dijo la voz.

-Esto es tu culpa-

-Deberías estar agradecido que pudiera sacar a la luz toda esa habilidad tuya-

-Como sea…- Le respondo cortantemente, así no me molestara.

Spike me indico donde quedaba su cuarto, la llevo a Twilight a su habitación y la recuesto en su cama, Spike todavía me sigue mirando con malos ojos, creo que me costara llevarme bien con él. La cubro con su sabana para que no tenga frio en la noche, le doy un beso en la frente y la dejo que duerma en paz. Mañana será un nuevo día y espero que Spike ya no esté tan enojado conmigo, lo que menos necesito es que a alguien le desagrade aquí.

El bebe dragón me guía hasta a mi habitación en la cual dormiré, no sin antes mirarme con cara de pocos amigos. Por un lado lo entiendo, intenta proteger a Twilight de un perfecto desconocido, pero… Yo nunca le haría daño.

**A la mañana siguiente: **

Me despierto, afortunadamente no bebí tanto como para despertar con nauseas o con dolor de cabeza. Me pongo mi armadura, me lavo la cara y me cepillo los dientes. Luego voy al cuarto de Twilight que está en el segundo piso y efectivamente ella aun duerme, no la molestare, después de todo ella es mi jefa. Eso quiere decir que anoche bese a mi jefa.

Creo que Spike salió, no lo veo ni escucho por ninguna parte, y quizás sea mejor así, necesitare tiempo para poder agradarle. Anoche comí lo suficiente como para no tener hambre aun, asique salgo de la biblioteca para dar un paseo. Ya conozco casi todo el pueblo, pero hay un bosque por aquí cerca que me gustaría conocer, se ve bastante misterioso.

El bosque esta cerca de la granja de manzanas de AppleJack. De hecho conforme que me voy acercando se va pareciendo mas a una selva que aun bosque. Antes de entrar delante de mi veo un letrero que dice "Entre bajo su propio Riesgo" Creo que le tienen miedo a este lugar, y en parte no los culpo, no es un buen lugar para alguien que no sepa defenderse, pero si es lugar para un loco unicornio con amnesia y que tiene una gran curiosidad. Una vez ya dentro pude apreciar mejor la flora del lugar, es muy abundante, y en cierto punto es bastante fascinante. Camino por el "bosque" y tengo que hacer a un lado muchas plantas y arbustos para poder adentrarme mejor, esto debe ser un lugar libre, me sorprende que un lugar así de salvaje este tan cerca de un pueblo. Aun no veo a ninguna criatura, pero me imagino que clase de criaturas deben habitar este lugar.

**Narrador: Mientras tanto en Canterlot: **

La gran junta de los reyes de las naciones aliadas a Equestria hablaban de convivencia, recursos y terreno de cada uno de los reinos. En la junta estaban los reyes minotauro, cebra, grifo, Cristal, Changeling y Equestria. La reina Chrysalis tenía la desconfianza de todos a excepción de las princesas, pero poco a poco iba ganando amistad con los otros reyes. El reino Changeling posee conocimientos muy antiguos, además de él material más rápido y resistente de construcción, con el cual podía negociar algunos acuerdos. Pero el rey minotauro le hacía muy difícil la convivencia, exigía mucho y ofrecía muy poco.

-¡Esto es una calumnia!- Exclamo la reina Chrysalis -¡No podemos vivir de tan poca carne! ¿Qué parte de necesitados? ¡¿Es la que no entiende?!-

-¡No puedo ceder esos terrenos de caza de animales por tan pocos materiales!- Le respondió el rey Calami -Además, usted no está en posición de exigir nada ¡Si no mal recuerdo tu ocasionaste todo lo que ocurrió!-

-¿Cómo que pocos materiales? ¡Estamos hablando de toneladas de BlackConcrete!- Volvió a lanzar su ofensiva la reina ,!Además si no fuera por mí, el país minotauro ya no tendría ejercito que presumir!-

-Tu despertaste a Sombra en primer lugar-

-Y lo vencí cuando nadie más pudo- Contra argumento.

-Pero con la magia del corazon de cristal-

-El corazón me eligió para usarlo. Sabia muy bien que yo no quería nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo-

Celestia golpea le mesa llamando la atención de todos en la mesa redonda, incluyendo la de su hermana Luna.

-Señores, no llegaremos a nada con esto. Les sugiero que coman algo del Bufete y se relajen- Les ofreció Celestia -Yo debo despejar mi mente, quisiera estar sola unos momentos- En eso la princesa se retira.

Todos los reyes pasan al gran bufete de comida adecuada para cada uno de los reyes. La reina Chrysalis comía tranquilamente un pedazo de carne de primera traído de las tierras grifo, pero algo la saca de su armoniosa felicidad del momento. El rey Calami le da una nalgada a los firmes y enormes flancos de la reina a lo que esta se molesta y sonroja.

-Buenos Flancos reina. Sabe yo podría ceder una pequeña área de caza, si usted está dispuesta a colaborar de otra forma- Le susurra en el oído a la Changeling a lo que esta toma una zanahoria con su magia y se la arroja al rey en la boca, lo que causa que se eche al piso.

El rey minotauro hace gestos de que la zanahoria se había quedado atorada en su garganta y que le estaba cortando el aire, de inmediato los guardias lo intentan ayudar, pero el torso del rey era demasiado grueso como para hacerle primeros auxilios y lo llevan rápidamente a la enfermería. En eso Luna se lleva un casco a la frente y mira algo molesta a Chrysalis.

-Lo siento- Se disculpa la reina.

-Luego hablaremos de comportamientos, pero ahora será mejor que valla por mi hermana. Sera mejor que te disculpes antes de que ocasiones una guerra-

**Vlad Wolf Pov: **

Creo que me eh adentrado demasiado en este lugar, lo mejor será regresar, ya pude saciar mi curiosidad. Me doy media vuelta y me dispongo a irme, pero algo me lo impide. Escucho unos gritos unos agudos gritos que provienen de las cercanías de donde me encuentro, parecen dos ¡No! Mejor dicho tres ponys que gritan cerca de aquí, acompañados de un fuerte rugido de alguna criatura. No sé que tanto pueda hacer, pero si no mal recuerdo, la voz me había mencionado que tengo conocimientos de combate ¡Algo podre hacer! ¿No?

Me dirijo galopando a la fuente de los gritos, cada vez me acerco más y más, hasta escucharlos más claros, ahora que los oigo mejor parecen gritos de potrillas. Muevo el último arbusto delante de mí y finalmente lo veo, una Hydra enorme esta por devorar a tres potrillas de pelaje amarillo, blanco y naranja. Esa Hydra, es enorme… De repente siento un gran dolor de cabeza, como si me atravesarán el cráneo con un cuchillo, veo a las tres potrillas que corren hacia a mí, al parecer mi presencia las saco de su estado de inmovilidad.

-¡Señor ayúdenos por favor!- Me grito la pequeña pony de pelaje amarillo -¿Está bien?-

Mi vista se nubla, ¡El dolor es insoportable!

-¡Corre Vlad! ¡Corre!- Escucho desgarradores gritos en mi cabeza. No se trata de Sombra, si no que de una voz femenina.

La Hydra se acerca a nosotros, ¡¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto justo en este momento?! Ya no puedo casi ni moverme por el dolor, apenas puedo estar en pie. Mis labios me tiemblan, creo que quieren decirme algo ¿Pero cómo?

Lo siento, pero aun no puedes morir Vlad" –Me dijo Sombra antes de que mis labios se movieran por si solos.

-IN- Digo involuntariamente.

-FER- ¿Que me está pasando?

-NO- ¿Inferno?

De repente siento como si mi cuerno me quemara, y debajo de la Hydra sale disparada una gigantesca llamarada de fuego rojo que la quema y derrite su piel frente a mis ojos, es horrible, pero familiar. La Hydra grita desgarradoramente mientras su cuerpo es incinerado, ¿Eso fue un Hechizo? ¿Y yo lo hice? La llamarada llega al cielo donde lo torna de color rojo sangre, las potrillas detrás de mi cierran sus ojos con fuerza, con la esperanza que al abrirlos todo se acabe. Yo solo veo como esa gigantesca llamarada hace polvo a la Hydra. Por un lado siento un gran alivio al ver a esa asquerosa criatura morir, siendo un odio tremendo dentro de mi pecho y creo saber él porque.

**En Canterlot: **

Las princesas Celestia y Luna miraban esto desde los jardines con una expresión de total terror en sus rostros, esto ellas ya lo habían presenciado antes y verlo otra vez era algo que era imposible al menos en estos momentos. Los demás reyes al igual que los guardias se acercaban a los jardines del palacio mirando la gigantesca llamarada que tornaba el cielo rojo. El rey Calami regresaba de la enfermería y se unía a los demás reyes que miraban asombrados el cielo.

-Muy bien chicos, ya estoy bien- Saluda Calami hasta que nota la llamarada de fuego y el cielo rojo a lo que pone una cara de igual asombro -Apuesto lo que sea a que esto es culpa de los Changelings-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Chrysalis junto a él.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Bueno, creo que se hará costumbre publicar algo todos los domingos, gracias por seguir esta historia, este ah sido el capítulo más largo hasta el momento. Ya para el capitulo 9 podrán unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas, incluyendo como Sombra se volvió corrupto que será una de mis partes favoritas. Sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en otra entrega.**

**Paro los que leen "Amor Eclipsado" quizás me tarde en publicar, porque tengo un compromiso que debo cumplir. **


	5. Lo Oculto

**Capitulo 5 "Lo oculto"**

**Hace 1002 años: **

La princesa Luna miraba a lo lejos por la terraza de su cuarto muy triste ya que hoy se cumplían 7 años desde que su amado unicornio había partido a tierras lejanas en busca de lo que ambos más deseaban, un pequeño hijo. Ya consideraba la posibilidad de que haya muerto hace muchos años y que solo estaba esperando un cadáver, o que conoció a alguien más, pero sabía que esta última opción era imposible. Su hermana la princesa Celestia se le acerco a hablarle y consolar a su hermana menor.

-Luna- Le llamo la atención Celestia -¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto muy preocupada.

Luna se voltio -Si querida hermana, estoy bien- Le respondió con un tono decaído.

Celestia se le acerco para cubrirla con su ala.

-Por favor Luna. Sé que estas triste porque hoy hace 7 años, Blas se fue-

-Si lo sabes ¿Por qué preguntas?- Le dijo altaneramente Luna.

Celestia bajo la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Solo que, lo extraño- Luna miro al horizonte -Quizás que cosas haya encontrado más allá de las montañas o de lo que tenemos a nuestra vista-

-El estará bien hermana. Recuerda que es uno de los hábiles unicornios de Equestria, y algún día volverá-

-Supongo que…" –Luna no pudo terminar la frase ya que su vista fue distraída por algo-

Una fuerte luz proveniente de una visible llamarada a kilómetros en las montañas de hielo, apareció a lo lejos. Era un fuego rojo y tan poderoso que su luz llegaba hasta la mismísima Canterlot. La princesa Celestia noto esto también, esas zonas estaban inexploradas ¿Qué fenómeno natural podría causar eso? ¿O quien podría causar eso?

-¿Q-Que significa esto?- Se pregunto a sí misma la princesa Celestia.

**En el presente Vlad Wolf Pov:**

Apenas sentí el temblor que mi hechizo provoco. El grito de la Hydra era desgarrador, algo que nadie jamás debería escuchar jamás. Ya finalmente incinerada por completo la enorme llamarada va desapareciendo y conforme lo hace noto un pentagrama donde anteriormente estaba la Hydra. De ahí seguramente se produjo el hechizo, tengo tantas preguntas en este momento, ¿Cómo rayos yo pude hacer algo de esta magnitud? Lo único que se realmente es que funciono muy bien, salve a unas potrillas.

-Bien hecho Vlad- Me felicita Sombra.

-Oye Sombra, dime ¿Qué fue eso?-

-Todo a su debido tiempo. Sera mejor que regreses al pueblo-

Mire detrás de mí y las potrillas no estaban, no las culpo la imagen de esa Hydra derritiéndose frente a mis ojos nunca saldrá de mi cabeza. Busque la salida de lugar hasta finalmente encontrarla, la llamarada espanto incluso a cada insecto del lugar. Me dirige al pueblo donde la situación se podría describir como una locura total. Ponys corrían por todos lados como si fueran a invadir el lugar, los guardias se movilizaban y trataban de controlar la situación, sin éxito alguno.

-Muchacho, prepárate- Me hablo Sombra.

-¿Para qué?-

-Alguien vendrá-

**En Canterlot: **

-¡Ya me tienes harta!- Exclamo la reina Chrysalis tirándole un florero al rey Calami.

El rey minotauro esquiva el florero agachándose.

-Por favor… Tu pueblo se recupera ¿y así de la nada sucede esto? Estoy seguro que ustedes están planeando algo- Le respondió el rey.

-¿Recuperarnos? Apenas estamos iniciando con la fase de reparar mi reino y con alimentar a mis Changelings ¿Crees que desperdiciaríamos la mejor oportunidad de prosperidad en siglos?-

El rey se quedo cayado ante las miradas de desaprobación de los demás reyes.

-Esta bien. Es un buen punto, pero algo anda mal aquí, esa cosa era enorme-

La princesa Celestia entra al gran salón donde los reyes discutían entre sí. Al ver a la princesa con una expresión seria mantuvieron silencio y se dispusieron a escuchar, pero algo andaba mal, la princesa Luna no estaba a su lado. La primera en acercarse fue Chrysalis, que ahora mantenía una relación más cercana a la princesa, lo cual no deja de sorprender a los demás reyes, tomando en cuenta lo que sucedió en el pasado.

-¿Qué fue esa llamarada, Celestia?- Le pregunto Chrysalis.

Celestia dijo con un tono tranquilo pero serio.

-Fue un hechizo-

-¿Un hechizo?- Pregunto extrañada -¡Eso era un Hechizo!- Exclamo la reina de la impresión.

Los reyes detrás de ella se vieron impactados ante la revelación ¿Quién podría hacer semejante monstruosidad de hechizo? Se preguntaban todos en la sala.

-Así es Chrysalis, ahora estamos investigando que clase de hechizo es y quien lo hizo- Le contesto Celestia.

Pero en el fondo sabía que no era cualquier hechizo, ese hechizo fue exactamente el mismo hechizo que vio con su hermana hace más de mil años. Ese hechizo las guió a descubrir el imperio de Cristal y al rey Sombra. La revelación fue como recibir un balde de agua fría, los reyes se miraron preocupados entre sí, y no era para menos, el hechizo que vieron fue algo que nunca jamás habían visto en sus vidas.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la princesa Luna?- Pregunto Calami.

-Debido a lo ocurrido mi hermana fue a supervisar las aguas termales del palacio que les teníamos preparado a sus majestades. Por favor no se preocupen el príncipe Shining Armor y el Capitán Soul se están haciendo personalmente cargo de esto- Les dijo la princesa Celestia calmando en cierta manera a los reyes.

-¿Crees que es el momento para algo así tía Celestia?- Le pregunto Cadence.

-Sobrina, por favor. Ya movilizamos a dos de los unicornios más fuertes de Equestria a demás del grupo especial que los respalda. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es tratar de mantener la calma y esperar-

Cadence mantenía una mirada de preocupación ante esto. Pero sabía de todos modos que su tía Celestia siempre era de su costumbre mantener la calma en todo tipo de situaciones, y esta no era la excepción.

Dos ponys de tierra de pelaje rosa y la otra de pelaje azul con crines de color del pelaje de la otra se hicieron presentes en el lugar, al parecer eran gemelas y ambas tenían dos bandas en la cabeza y un collar decorativo en el cuello.

-¿Están listas mis reyes?, por favor síganos- Dijo coquetamente la pony de pelaje rosa.

Todos siguieron a las ponys a un pacillo que se separaba en dos, uno llevaba a las aguas termales de las damas y el otro al de los caballeros. Del lado masculino se fueron el rey minotauro Calami, el rey de las cebras Tompou y el rey grifo Kiltamora. Del lado femenino se fueron la princesa Celestia, la princesa Cadence y la reina Chrysalis y dentro de la sala, la princesa Luna.

Dentro se podía ver un gran estanque rodeado por piedras y flores y de un costado la cerca de bambú que los separaba de la otra agua termal donde se encontraban los reyes. Luna estaba a un lado del gran estanque esperando a su hermana, sobrina y Chrysalis. La princesa de la noche se le acerca a su hermana.

-¿Estás segura que esta es una buena idea?- Le pregunto Luna en un susurro.

-Vamos Luna, es la primera junta de reyes que tenemos en siglos… ¿Quieres que traigan a todos sus ejércitos a Equestria por una suposición de que Sombra regreso?- Le contesto en susurro.

-Pero ese hechizo…-

-No sabemos si fue él quien lo hizo en aquel momento. Quizás solo sea un hechizo que desconocemos… Nosotras no lo sabemos todo-

-Tienes razón…- Se volteo Luna a las aguas termales -No lo sabemos- Murmuro para sí misma.

-¿Está todo bien tías?- Pregunto Cadence.

-Claro querida sobrina, ¿tu estas bien? ¿Cómo te ha sentado el embarazo?- Le pregunto Celestia evadiendo el tema.

-Bien, este pequeño es muy tranquilo…- Cadence se lleva una pesuña al vientre que aun seguía esbelto "Sera nuestro rayito de sol"

-¿Sera niño o niña?- Le pregunto Chrysalis.

-No lo sé… Espero que niña así será mi pequeña juguetona-

Las princesas y Chrysalis sonrieron y se dispusieron a relajarse en las aguas termales, las cuatro pusieron una expresión de relajación absoluta al sentir las aguas relajar sus músculos tensos de tanto ajetreo. Luna llevo todo su cuerpo debajo de las aguas salvo su boca para respirar mientras Chrysalis y Cadence jugaban y Celestia las observaba.

-Luna ¿Quieres que talle tu lomo?- Le pregunto Celestia.

-Claro- Le contesto para luego salir del agua y apoyarse en el borde de las aguas.

Celestia hizo flotar una esponja y la empezó a pasar por la espalda de Luna mientras Chrysalis y Cadence seguían jugando tirándose agua la una a la otra.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la cerca los reyes Tompou y Kiltamora charlaban sobre cosas del reino mientras dejaban que las aguas termales hicieran su trabajo. El rey Calami por el contrario estaba tratando de saltar la cerca mientras se balanceaba en tres rocas que permanecían en equilibrio.

-Calami ya deja eso… Son gobernantes no son cualquier hembra a quien puedes espiar- Le dijo el rey cebra.

-¡Exacto son gobernantes! ¿Cuándo tendré otra oportunidad parecida a esta de ver a las alicornios más bellas de todas y a la única changeling sexy que existe?-

El rey grifo se llevo una garra a la cara. Por otro lado el rey Calami alzaba su mirada sobre la cerca ya pudiendo ver a las tres princesas y a la reina.

-Hermana, tallas demasiado fuerte- Le dijo Luna.

-Lo siento, no te preocupes lo corregiré- Le respondió Celestia.

-Jajajaja… Chrysalis ya basta, jaja… Me estas mojando toda- Dijo Cadence entre risitas.

-Jajaja… Tu empezaste, esto es por dejar lisa mi crin con el agua, jaja…- Le respondió Chrysalis.

-Pero si tu ya tienes la crin lisa, jeje…-

De repente se escucha un tronido y una de las rocas en las que se balanceaba Calami se sale de su lugar haciendo que este se sostenga de la cerca de bambú, pero al ser muy pesado la rompe tirándola toda abajo dejando al descubierto las aguas termales de ambos lados. Al rey cebra le sale sangre de la nariz mientras el rey grifo queda hipnotizado por la imagen frente a sus ojos, mientras Calami queda inconsciente por haberse golpeado en la cabeza con una roca y al igual que el rey cebra, este también tenía sangre en su nariz. Chrysalis se lanza a tomar al rey por el cuello y estrangularlo.

-¡Maldito pervertido te matare!- Exclamo Chrysalis mientras movía al rey de arriba abajo.

-Ya tuve suficiente de esto- Luna se retira secándose su pelaje y crin con una toalla.

-Me decepcionan reyes- Les dijo Celestia.

-P-Pero si fue Calami- Se excuso el rey grifo.

-Pero no hicieron nada para detenerlo- Cadence se marcha molesta.

Celestia va al cuarto de Luna para hablar sobre la situación actual ya que el baño quedo arruinado, pero al tocar la puerta y no obtener respuesta entra para encontrarse con el armario abierto y con una carta sobre la cama. Celestia acerca la carta a su rostro para leer y abrir los ojos como platos al leer lo que hay decía. La ventana de la terraza de Luna estaba abierta, Celestia se acerco a esta mirando a lo lejos las montañas de cristal.

**Mientras tanto: **

En el territorio congelado de las grandes montañas de cristal, una figura equina sobrevolaba el lugar hasta llegar a una montaña, conocida recientemente como la montaña de las Sombras. Esa figura equina se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la princesa Luna, que llevaba un abrigo oscuro con una bufanda blanca que le tejió su hermana, la princesa Celestia. En un segundo la enorme montaña donde estaba parada, se volvió intangible y transparente, dejando ver un enorme y oscuro agujero debajo de esta. Este agujero tenía más de dos kilómetros de profundidad, ella hizo esto solo con la finalidad de sacar la estatua del mayor monstruo que ha conocido Equestria.

La estatua se poso frente a la princesa, exactamente en la pose de grito desgarrador en la que fue petrificado Sombra.

-Es hora que me des algunas respuestas- Le dijo Luna a la estatua para luego hacer brillar su cuerno y desaparecer en el acto.

La princesa ahora se encontraba en un espacio totalmente oscuro, y frente a ella el unicornio Sombra con cadenas doradas en todo su cuerpo. Cada extremidad, cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por estas brillantes cadenas que lo mantenían en medio de todo el oscuro espacio.

-Sombra- Dijo Luna a lo que su voz hizo eco en todo el lugar.

El unicornio oscuro levanto la mirada. Sus ojos ya no poseían la magia para crear la macabra estela de magia purpura a su alrededor. Sombra sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver la presencia de la princesa presente en su confinamiento.

-Luna ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-Le pregunto burlonamente el unicornio -Creí que ya nunca me desearías volver a ver-

-Tienes suerte de que los elementos de la Armonía tengan de limite solo neutralizar. De lo contrario ya estarías muerto- Le dijo Luna con un tono autoritario.

-Hueles deliciosa… Dime ¿tomaste un baño antes de venir?- Le pregunta Sombra con una sonrisa.

-Sera mejor que calles y escuches- Le dijo Luna seriamente.

-Supongo que debe haber una razón muy poderosa para que estés aquí-

Luna se le acerco hasta estar en frente de su rostro. Para luego cambiar su semblante autoritario a una amable.

-Ya todo se acabo. Quiero saber algunas cosas que solo tú me puedes responder- Le dijo Luna amablemente.

Sombra suspiro -Así es. Todo se acabo, falle en mi misión. Pero Luna, tú y tu hermana deben huir de Equestria, vallanse de este universo si les es posible. No se queden aquí- Le dijo Sombra con un tono que demostraba miedo.

-¿A que le temes?- Le pregunto Luna.

-No es a que le tema, si no lo que sucederá- Sombra cambio su mirada tranquila a una de locura -Hice algo… Algo que no debí hacer antes de la invasión. Puse en marcha una cuenta regresiva en caso de fallar- El unicornio oscuro tenía una sonrisa y una mirada combinada entre locura y miedo.

-¿Qué hiciste? Cuéntame- Le dijo Luna pasando sus pesuñas por el rostro de Sombra.

-Sé que intentas hacerme hablar usando tus encantos. No es necesario, yo no deseo verte morir. Se que quizás te de asco, jaja-

Luna descendió hasta quedar abajo del unicornio oscuro y regresar a su tono de voz habitual.

-Está bien. Empezare yo, apareció una gigantesca llamarada de fuego rojo que cambio de color el cielo aun rojo sangre. Esa llamarada fue exactamente la misma que vimos mi hermana y yo, y que nos revelo el imperio de cristal-

-El hechizo inferno. Vlad Wolf- Le respondió Sombra.

-¿Vlad Wolf? ¿De quién se trata?-

-Hay un capitulo de mi vida, que desconoces Luna. Yo te salve la vida entrenando y luego sellando a ese demonio-

**Flashback, hace 1008 años: **

Blas bebía tranquilamente en una taberna del imperio de cristal, donde todos se divertían, y jugaban con las hermosas ponys del lugar, el unicornio revisaba algunos mapas de todos los lugares que exploro y los que aun no había explorado. De repente una figura encapuchada se sienta en la misma mesa donde revisaba los mapas, era del tamaño de un pony, pero este era bípedo. De su capucha salió una garra miniatura de dragón, y coloco su dedo sobre uno de los mapas de Blas.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- Le pregunto el unicornio.

-No. Pero yo te puedo ayudar a ti- Le dijo la figura quemando un punto en el mapa con su dedo "Te están engañando" –Saca su dedo y del pequeño agujero que se formo en el mapa se proyecta una luz muy pequeña que toma la forma de la princesa Celestia.

-¿Pero qué significa esto?- Pregunto Blas atraído por la magia de proyección frente a sus ojos "Esto debe ser magia de ilusión"

-No lo es. Es un hechizo que muestra la verdad ante tus ojos, si eres digno de ella-

La figura de la princesa Celestia empieza a hablar.

-Blas se fue del castillo. Una vez que consiga la forma de volverse inmortal, se la quitare para crear un ejército que ayudara a Equestria a conquistar nuevas tierras. Mi hermana creerá que la abandono y ella y yo podremos gobernar en paz- La figura hecha de luz desaparece.

-¡Eso es imposible!- Exclama Blas golpeando la mesa casi rompiéndola.

Todos miraron a la figura encapuchada y al unicornio extrañados.

-Cálmate. Hay una forma que consigas a tu amada y venzas a Celestia- Le dijo la figura encapuchada.

-¡Dime cual!- Le exigió el unicornio -¿Cuál es la forma?- Le pregunto.

La figura encapuchada saca de su oscura capucha un libro forrado en cuero negro y con bisagras de hueso y lo pone sobre la mesa.

-Lee ese libro. Aprende de él, y una vez que hayas aprendido todo, dirígete al punto que marque en el mapa. Hay encontraras un potro llamado Vlad que entrenaras hasta que tenga la edad de 30 años, si lo haces, te daré la forma de volverte inmortal e invencible- Le dijo el encapuchado para luego desvanecerse en el aire ante la vista de todos.

Blas tomo el libro con su magia y lo abrió. En las páginas del libro había dibujos y letras escritas con lo que parecía ser sangre. Los ojos del unicornio se iluminaron como nunca antes, hechizos, historias, información. Era un libro que jamás nunca habría de estar en pesuñas y él lo tenía.

"_Ese día había obtenido la clave de mi poder, finalmente había conseguido la forma de volverme poderoso, vencer a Celestia y de esa manera por fin estar junto a ti… Pero algo… Salió… Mal" _

**2 años después: **

Fuego negro quema las tipis de los lobos Luna llena, ante esto los lobos intentan apagar el fuego, pero este no se apagaba con nada, debía consumirlo todo para finalmente deshacerse por completo. Una oscura figura equina se hacía presente frente a los Luna llena, estos tomaron sus espadas, escudos, cuchillos y arcos y flechas para enfrentársele a aquel maligno unicornio. Este sonrió, tenía unos afilados colmillos y unos ojos profundamente rojos rodeados de una estela de magia color purpura.

-Apaches Luna llena. Ustedes tienen conexión sanguínea con una de las especies más antiguas de todas. Son de verdad especímenes únicos para experimentar- Dijo Sombra.

-¿Qué haces lejos de tus tierras, pelaje de arcoíris?- Le pregunto el Chaman de la tribu -Tu energía es caótica y oscura. Dime ¿acaso sirves a un ser sobrenatural?-

-El dios de la magia negra no le sirve a nadie-

-¿Te proclamas a ti mismo dios? Eres asqueroso- Le dijo el patriarca para luego ser atravesado con una enorme estaca de hierro que lo subió hasta lo más alto.

-Si no quieren morir, me entregaran a un potro que vive con ustedes ¿Entendieron?-

Los lobos gruñeron y mostraron sus dientes ante el insulto del unicornio ¿Los estaba llamando débiles? Levantaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar.

-Como quieran- Sombra sonrió e hizo brillar su cuerno.

Del suelo empezaron a crecer enredaderas con afiladas espinas que fueron atrapando a algunos lobos excepto a los que eran suficientemente ágiles para cortarlas antes que los atrapara. Los que estaban cubiertos por estas enredaderas sufrían en dolor de tener espinas enterradas profundamente en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Los lobos arqueros dispararon sus flechas pero estas fueron detenidas frente al unicornio oscuro haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

-¡No lo volveré a decir malditos lobos! ¡Denme al muchacho o mueran!- Les dijo Sombra.

De entre los lobos salió en chaman con una espada que tenía una cruz grabada en oro y con un mango de plata. La levanto con orgullo y admiro su filo con su ojo bueno.

-En el nombre de Dios. Yo me encargare de mandarte del agujero de donde saliste- Le dijo el chaman levantando la espada.

-Maus- murmuro Sombra.

De debajo de la tierra salió una espada negra de filo oscuro y con incrustaciones de rubíes rojos y con calaveras grabadas en ella. Sombra levanto su espada listo al contacto con la otra, y en un instante ambas chocaron y la mitad de una de ellas había salido volando por los aires, se trataba de la espada del chaman, que había sido partida a la mitad por la espada del unicornio oscuro.

-Esto es imposible- Se dijo el chaman -Esta espada fue bendecida y enterrada en tierra santa por siglos- Pensó.

-Yo soy… Quien hace lo imposible- Sombra manda a volar la otra mitad de la espada y de un solo movimiento atraviesa al chaman con su espada negra.

El viejo chaman tuerto había sido atravesado. De repente un fuego se encendió en su cuerpo quemándolo, en menos de dos segundos lo volvió cenizas frente a todos los demás. Las lobas que adoraban al chaman se lanzaron a llorar sin consolación al igual que sus amigos. Los lobos se llenaron de una ira que sobrepasaba los límites y todos se lanzaron al ataque, dispuestos a matar sin piedad, pero algo los detuvo en el acto.

-¡Alto!- Grito un unicornio de pelaje gris y crin negra con unos profundos ojos rojos, se trataba de Vlad.

-Valla si hasta se parece a mí- Pensó Sombra.

-No arriesguen su vida por mí- Les dijo Vlad "¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-

Sombra bajo su espada "Vine hasta aquí para llevarte conmigo y entrenarte en las artes oscuras"

-¿Artes oscuras? ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Vlad confundido.

-Ven conmigo, y te lo explicare. De lo contrario matare a cada uno de estos lobos-

De entre los lobos guerreros salió una loba de brillante pelaje blanco, se trataba de luz de de Luna, la madre del joven unicornio Vlad.

-¡Vlad hijo! No te vayas con el- Le dijo su madre apunto de sollozar.

"_Sentía el potencial en ese unicornio con solo mirarlo. Quien quiera que fuera, una vez que finalice su entrenamiento, tendría la clave de la vida eterna y con eso, te tendría a ti y a Equestria" _

**Fin Flashback: **

-Pero eso debió ocurrir hace mas de mil años…- Dijo Luna -¿Cómo es que sigue vivo?-

-Jajajaja… Digamos que no lo pude controlar-

Luna miro el oscuro suelo con una mirada triste y confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunto Sombra.

-¿Nunca averiguaste quien era ese sujeto que te dio ese libro?- Le dijo sin desviar su mirada del suelo.

-Si… Y tú lo averiguaras muy pronto- Le dijo Sombra -Lamentablemente no puedo continuar-

-¿Por qué no?- Le pregunto Luna.

-Porque de lo contrario esto sería demasiado fácil. Aun necesito que me liberes- Le dijo Sombra con una sonrisa.

Luna puso una cara de extrañada.

-Eso nunca sucederá. Sera mejor que me digas todo lo que sepas ahora, de lo contrario…-

-De lo contrario ¿que…?- Le pregunto Sombra -Vamos Luna, te conozco, tú no eres de las que les gusta torturar a los demás. Pero te lo advierto, el verdadero juego está por empezar. Y me asegure de ser parte de él-

Luna empezó a cargar su cuerno para disponerse a irse.

-Estás loco. No sé qué sucederá, pero algo te lo aseguro estaremos listos. Y en cuanto a Vlad Wolf, ahora sé que está en Ponyville. No fue difícil averiguarlo, después de todo ese hechizo era enorme-

-Jajajaja… Adelante, búscalo, no te servirá de nada. Tu misma ordenaras que me liberen, cuando todo comience-

-Eso nunca sucederá- Luna ya tenía su magia lista.

-Luna…- Le llamo la atención Sombra "Ten cuidado-

La princesa desapareció luego de escuchar esas palabras. Sombra había quedado solo nuevamente, lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia abajo y esperar. Lo único que podía mover en su condición actual era su cuello, y lo mantenía hacia abajo.

-Nos volveremos a ver- Dijo en el vació de su soledad.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Aquí solo una parte de la historia que aun no ha sido contada… De entre las sombras sale un monstruo y de este monstruo salen cuerdas que se mueven a los compas de la música del demonio. **


	6. Prisionero

**Capitulo 6 "Prisionero"**

-¡Calma todos mantengan la calma!- Gritaba la alcaldesa en el megáfono a un lado de Shining Armor y el Capitán Soul.

Los ponys se conglomeraban en la gran plaza guiados por los guardias reales. Algunos estaban muy asustados de que quizás estén siendo atacados de nuevo, o de que quizás el rey Sombra regreso ya que el tema del oscuro unicornio aun seguía fresco entre los Equestrianos. Los guardias se preocupaban de que nadie regresaran a sus casas aun, incluso tuvieron que sacar a algunos ponys de sus hogares para llevarlos a la plaza central con ordenes del alto mando pony ósea las mismísimas gobernantes. Lo único que tenían claro era lo poco informados que estaban tanto los guardias como Shining Armor y Soul.

-Oye Soul ¿Por qué debemos retener aquí a los ponys?- Le pregunto Shining al oído.

-No lo sé. Lo único que me dijeron Celestia y Luna es que no perdamos a nadie de vista en Ponyville. Supongo que se referían a esto- Le respondió Soul algo confundido.

-¿Tu Notaste algo extraño en la princesa Luna, ya que eres más cercano a la realeza?- Le pregunto muy serio Soul.

-¿La princesa Luna? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Cuando fui corrupto por Sombra no recuerdo muchas cosas. Pero de lo poco que recuerdo es que Luna era muy importante para Sombra. Iba a ser la futura reina de la nueva era de los alicornios-

-Lo sé. Pero… No creerás que ella…- Insinuó Shining Armor al creer a dónde quiere llegar Soul.

-¡Claro que no! Ella es nuestra amada princesa Luna, nunca pondría en duda la lealtad a nuestro reino… Lo que intento decir, es que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos. Cosas importantes. Estuve lo suficientemente cerca de Sombra como para que se me grabara algo de su personalidad en mi memoria. Y créeme, que no estoy seguro de que arriesgara todo o nada con la caída del imperio de Cristal-

-No te entiendo Soul. ¿Por qué hablamos de esto? No creo que quieras decir que esto fue producto de ese loco, eso es imposible-

-Hay muchas cosas que creía imposibles. Como el hecho de que algún día fuera forzado a matar a mi mejor amigo. Oh el hecho de que nuestra amada Equestria caiga ante cascos de un monstruo. O lo que es peor, que una de nuestras gobernantes alguna vez sintiera algo por ese monstruo- Soul se veía deprimido, al parecer aun no superaba el hecho de que ayudo a Sombra en su conquista a Equestria.

-Calma camarada. Ambos sabemos cómo pasaron las cosas. No te sientas mal, no creo que pueda ocurrir algo peor de lo que ya ocurrió, estamos en paz con todas las naciones a nuestro alrededor, tenemos a los Changelings como aliados incondicionales desde ahora. No es momento para ponerse paranoico por un posible evento natural, lo mejor será esperar a recibir nuevas órdenes-

Soul subió la vista -Tienes razón Shining. Gracias, siempre sabes que decir camarada-

-De nada- Le respondió Shining.

De la multitud salen Twilight y sus amigas además de Spike en dirección a Shining Armor y Soul. En su camino se encontraba Vlad que estaba muy confundido con la situación, no se percato de la presencia de las mane six hasta que la voz en su cabeza se lo dijo. Twilight fue la primera en acercarse.

-Vlad, que bueno que te encontramos- Le dijo Twilight llamando la atención del unicornio.

-¿Twi?- Se voltio el unicornio -¿Qué esta pasando?- Le pregunto dudoso.

-También quiero saber. La guardia real acorralo a todo el pueblo aquí, ahora íbamos a preguntarle a mi hermano-

-Tuvo que ver con esa llamarada de fuego que apareció en el cielo, ¿No es así?-

-Exacto. Esa cosa era enorme, nunca había visto algo así- Respondió Twilight -Vamos ven conmigo- Twilight tomo a Vlad del casco, pero lo soltó al notar las miradas de sus amigas -Digo… Ven con nosotras-

-Está bien- Asintió Vlad.

-Ves… Te dije que le gustaba- Le susurro Rainbow Dash a AppleJack.

-Vamos caramelo. No creo que a Twi este enamorada de alguien que acaba de conocer-

-Pero si ya se besaron- Alego Rainbow Dash.

-Pero Twilight estaba pasada con la sidra. Todas asemos cosas raras cuando tomamos demasiada sidra. No me hagas recordarte lo que paso en mi cumpleaños- Le dijo AppleJack con una mirada acusante.

Rainbow Dash se cruzo de cascos ante esto.

-Queridas, no se queden atrás- Les dijo Rarity al ver a sus dos amigas alejadas del grupo.

Twilight se abalanzo a abrazar a su hermano, Shining le correspondió el abrazo, no veía a su hermana desde el asunto con el rey Sombra.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Twilight, Cadence y yo te hemos extrañado mucho- Le dijo Shining.

-También los e extrañado- Twilight rompe el abrazo -Dime que está sucediendo aquí, ¿Por qué tienen a todo el pueblo así?-

Shining puso un semblante serio.

-No lo sabemos. De hecho las órdenes las recibió Soul, yo solo vine porque extraño mis deberes cono capitán de la guardia real. Ser príncipe es muy aburrido…- Le respondió.

-¿Qué ordenes te dio Soul?- Le pregunto Rarity.

-Al parecer las princesas se preocuparon mucho por esta situación. Me dijeron que detuviera a todo el pueblo y que todos estuvieran reunidos, la razón no me la dieron, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue la expresión de la princesa Luna. La vi muy aterrada, obviamente lo ocultaba muy bien, pero se le notaba en los ojos- Respondió Soul.

Shining desvió la mirada al unicornio que apenas ahora había notado a un lado de su hermana.

-¿Quién es él?- Le pregunto Shining a Twilight.

-Yo soy Vlad Wolf, ¿Quién soy? No estoy seguro de eso- Le contesto Vlad.

-Es mi amigo- Twilight miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con las acusantes miradas de sus amigas "Digo… nuestro amigo" –Dijo con una amplia e incómoda sonrisa.

-Ya veo… ¿y desde cuándo que son amigos?- Pregunto algo acusante Shining Armor.

-Desde que regresamos a Ponyville- Le respondió Twilight.

Soul se le acerca a Vlad mirándolo de reojo.

-Que armadura más extraña- Dice Soul.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Le pregunto Vlad.

-Bueno… ya no se hacen armaduras por placas, ahora es solo se usan las que son de una pieza. También que el acero de este grosor ya no se usa por ser muy pesado- Dijo Soul mirando más de cerca la armadura "Debe de ser muy antigua… Pero se encuentra en perfectas condiciones para ser de la época en la que estoy pensando ¿La mandaste a hacer?-

-No. Ni siquiera sé porque la tengo. Lo que sucede es que me golpee en la cabeza y perdí la memoria, estoy recordando cosas poco a poco-

-Ya veo… No conozco ningún hechizo para restablecer la memoria, de lo contrario te ayudaría… Los herreros que hacen este tipo de armaduras ya no existen, me gustaría una- Le dijo Soul con una sonrisa -Oh casi lo olvidaba… Mi nombre es Soul capitán de la guardia real, mucho gusto en conocerte, Vlad-

-Lo mismo digo-

-Y yo soy Shining Armor. Príncipe del imperio de Cristal, el hermano de Twilight, un gusto también- Le dijo Shining Armos a regaña dientes ya que no le agradaba que su hermana tuviera amigos machos.

-Igualmente- Contesto Vlad sin interés alguno, pero en ese momento el tiempo se había detenido nuevamente para Vlad Wolf.

**Flashback: **

En una cueva oscura de alguna parte cercana al imperio de Cristal se encontraban Vlad Wolf y Sombra mirando un gran mapa de la zona. Vlad estaba más crecido y tenía la edad ya de 27 años. El cuerno de Sombra se encontraba de un fuerte rojizo y sus dientes afilados ya habían aparecido, Vlad estaba más alto y con una visible musculatura y unos ojos que no expresaban sentimiento alguno.

-Entonces ese es el plan. El imperio de Cristal es una pieza clave para la conquista absoluta de este mundo. Falta muy poco para que finalmente sepa esa fuente de poder que me dará la vida eterna. Falta muy poco para que tu, el general del ejército más poderoso de todos, conquiste cada rincón en mi nombre-Decía Sombra con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Maestro… ¿Cuál será mi siguiente tarea?- Le pregunto Vlad inclinándose.

-Muy simple. Tú me vas a ayudar a matar al rey y a la reina de cristal y a su hija recién nacida la princesa My Amore Cadenza-

-Como ordene mi maestro- Vlad se levanto y se dispuso a salir de la cueva.

-Y Vlad…- Le llamo la atención Sombra -Recuerda que solo debes llevarlos al límite, yo los matare. Es parte del plan-

-No se preocupe, yo me encargo- Dijo Vlad ya saliendo de la cueva -Muy pronto te matare, anciano-

**Fin Flashback.**

-Oye… ¿Vlad?... ¿Te ocurre algo malo?- Le pregunto Soul al ver la mirada perdida del unicornio.

De repente vuelve en si llevándose un casco a la cabeza.

-Si… Lo estoy- Le contesto algo aturdido.

-¿Esto te pasa muy seguido muchacho?- Le pregunto Shining Armor.

-Solo le pasa cuando recuerda algo de su pasado- Contesto Twilight ganándose la mirada sospechosa de su hermano.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunto Shining acusadoramente.

-Porque me ayudo cuando me paso por primera vez- Interrumpió Vlad -Twilight fue muy amable en ese momento. Me ayudo sin conocerme, desde entonces somos amigos-

-Y un poco mas…- Le susurro Rainbow Dash a su amiga AppleJack.

Toda la multitud guardia un fúnebre silencio de repente llamando la atención de los tres sementales y las mane six, que no se habían percatado de la llegada de la princesa Luna con su escolta nocturna de protección. Avanza imponentemente y con una expresión de pocos amigos hacia donde se encontraban Shining, Soul, Vlad y las mane six que no entendían el motivo de que viniera con su escolta de protección.

Ya frente a todo el pueblo cada pony se inclina en señal de respeto incluyendo a las mane six y los dos sementales, todos menos Vlad ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de quien se trataba.

-Princesa Luna, ¿a que debemos su visita?- Hablo primero Twilight Sparkle.

Pero Luna solo fijo su mirada en el unicornio de oscuro pelaje que era el único de pie entre todos los ponys.

-Tu nombre- Dijo Luna apuntándole con su pesuña.

-Mi nombre es Vlad Wolf- Contesto el unicornio.

-Perfecto- Dijo fríamente antes de hacer brillar su cuerno y rodear al unicornio oscuro lanzándolo por los aires sobre toda la multitud hasta que impacto con una pared de uno de los edificios.

Todos quedaron impactados ante esto, en especial Twilight que no podía creer lo que había ocurrido ¿Por qué la princesa Luna actuaria de esa manera?, rápidamente se posiciono frente a la princesa tratando de obtener una explicación valida ante su comportamiento, mientras las guardia nocturna rodeaba al unicornio que se encontraba lastimado a los pies del edificio.

-¡Princesa Luna, ¿Por qué hizo eso?!- Exigió saber la unicornio lavanda.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones. Debo atraparlo rápido antes de que muestre su verdadero rostro- Contesto Luna llenando de más dudas a Twilight.

-¿P-pero… p-pero que está pasando?- Se pregunto Vlad.

-Huye de aquí, ella está fuera de tus capacidades… Al menos por ahora- Dijo la voz en su cabeza.

-¿Quién es ella?- Le pregunto Vlad en su mente.

-Ella es la deidad de la noche, será mejor que te des prisa antes de que…-

-¡Vlad Wolf!- Exclamo Luna con su voz real de Canterlot -¡En el nombre de Equestria te ordeno rendirte, de lo contrario prepárate a ser exterminado!-

Vlad se encontraba rodeado por afiladas puntas de lanzas de la guardia nocturna. Shining Armor y Soul se acercaron rápidamente a Luna, ya que ellos tampoco entendían que ocurria.

-Princesa, ¿Qué significa esto?- Le pregunto Soul.

-¿Por qué quiere arrestar a ese unicornio?- Le pregunto Shining.

-Lo que tienen que saber ahora es que ese unicornio es de clase A10- Les dijo Luna.

-¡A10!- Exclamaron ambos unicornios al unisono.

-¡Pero eso es imposible, ese es el nivel que ustedes atribuyeron al grado de peligrosidad de Discord!- Exclamo Shining Armor.

Vlad se reincorpora rápidamente.

-¿Qué hago ahora, Sombra?- Pregunto Vlad en su mente sin obtener respuesta -¿Sombra?-

De repente su cuerno empieza a brillar fugazmente sin explicación alguna. A su izquierda y a su derecha se forman dos espadas de magia roja transparente, estas espadas tenían una punta de color oscuro y se mantenían flotando a los lados del unicornio. Todos los pueblerinos que observaban esto se asustaron y retrocedieron.

-¡Corre! ¡Corre!- Exclamo la voz en su cabeza.

Vlad se teletransporto arriba del edificio con el que había impactado y se dispuso a huir.

-¡No dejen que escape!- Exclamo Luna.

Todos los pegasos nocturnos los siguieron rápidamente por aire, mientras los unicornios nocturnos se apresuraron y empezaron a perseguirlo a galope rápido por tierra. Vlad salto de edificio en edificio tratando de llegar a la salida del pueblo y una vez a salvo planear que hacer ahora, cada movimiento y cada pensamiento solo era para su supervivencia, ya que no tenía idea de porque lo perseguían.

Frente a él tres unicornios se teletransportaron para detenerlo, mientras que los pegasos descendían rápidamente para atacarlo. Uno de los unicornios nocturnos arremetió contra el tratando de atravesarlo con su espada sin éxito alguno ya que Vlad lo esquivo casi por acto reflejo para luego con la espada de su izquierda hacerle un profundo corte en el pecho, atravesando su armadura como si se tratase de papel. El unicornio nocturno lastimado cayo rápidamente por el tejado siendo atrapado por un pegaso. Vlad abrió los ojos como platos al notar lo que había hecho.

-¿Cómo hice eso?- Se pregunto Vlad en su cabeza.

-No hay tiempo, estamos prácticamente rodeados- Le contesto la voz.

-Crystal Pilar Mortals- Susurro Vlad inconscientemente.

Del tejado donde se encontraba los unicornios y los pegasos empezaron a salir pilares de cristal oscuro muy afilados, provocando que los pegasos regresaran al aire y los unicornios saltaran del edificio. Del cielo descendió la princesa Luna haciendo brillar su cuerno y desapareciendo los pilares de cristal oscuro.

-Justo como lo imagine, aprendiz de Sombra- Dijo Luna impactando a Shining Armor y Soul que habían llegado al lugar junto con las mane six.

-¿Sombra? ¿Aprendiz?- Pregunto Vlad en su mente.

-Ya lo recordaras todo, pero por ahora…- Le dijo la voz.

-Acaiosoma… Serpiens… Set- Susurro Vlad nuevamente sin control de su boca.

Su cuerno brillo y el tejado donde se encontraban se convirtió en arena, Twilight se encontraba mirando todo esto con sorprendida y triste, mientras que Shining y Soul se preparaban a atacar. Rainbow Dash y Rarity que se encontraban huyendo de la escena se detuvieron en seco al ver que su amiga no se alejaba y se encontraba mirando lo que sucedía.

-¡Rápido Twilight tenemos que salir de aquí!- Exclamo Rainbow.

Sin embargo Twilight para ese momento tenía una mirada perdida observando cómo su hermano y Soul estaban a punto de atacar Vlad.

-No puede ser…- Murmuro Twilight.

-Saquémosla de aquí- Dijo Rarity tomando a su amiga de una de sus patas delanteras y Rainbow de la otra.

En el tejado de arena Soul había hecho aparecer su espada y Shining Armor una lanza.

-Lo siento muchacho, creí que eras un buen chico. Ahora tendrás muchas cosas que responder- Dijo Shining.

-Aprendiz de Sombra, nunca creí que hubiera alguien tan loco o alguien tan nefasto para ser el aprendiz de ese monstruo- Dijo Soul.

Del tejado de arena salieron muchas serpientes negras que atraparon rápidamente a los dos unicornios sin que estos se pudieran dar cuenta del enorme nido de serpientes de magia negra en la cual habían puesto sus cascos. Las serpientes clavaron sus colmillos en el capitán y el príncipe succionando su magia y haciendo que tiraran sus armas.

-Aaaarrgg…- Intentaron zafarse Soul y Shining sin éxito alguno.

Vlad se dispuso a irse pero había olvidado a la princesa Luna que se encontraba detrás de él con una expresión de furia en su rostro. Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y hizo aparecer un cetro negro con una media luna de plata en la punta. Los pegasos y unicornios de la guardia nocturna no querían acercarse al tejado de arena por las serpientes succionadoras de magia que yacían en el.

-Tú hiciste esa llamarada de fuego, ¿cierto?- Le pregunto Luna amenazadoramente.

-Si, pero fue para salvar a unas potrillas- Le contesto Vlad.

-No pudiste haber inventado una mejor mentira-

-No sé porque me persiguen, pero definitivamente no dejare que me arresten por algo de lo que no tengo recuerdo alguno- Le dijo Vlad poniéndose en guardia.

"¿Recuerdos? Muy listo Blas…" –Pensó Luna.

Luna levando su cetro y de este empezó a cargarse energía eléctrica, para luego apuntarla hacia el unicornio oscuro. Vlad se cubrió con sus dos espadas esperando el impacto del trueno, pero justo cuando el ataque estaba a unos centímetros de él, se desvanece y con el también la princesa. Vlad miro hacia toda direcciones buscándola con la mirada hasta que finalmente se voltio para encontrarse con Shining Armor y Soul que habían sido liberados con una nube negra hecha por la magia de Luna, que se encontraba matando a las serpientes de magia negra mientras Vlad se encontraba distraído por la princesa.

-Ahora me las vas a pagar- Dijo Shining abalanzándose con su lanza.

Soul pego un enorme salto sobre ambos unicornios quedando detrás de Vlad dispuesto a atacar con su espada. El unicornio oscuro dividió sus fuerzas dejando una de sus espadas para Shining Armor y la otra para Soul. Shining Armor intento atravesar a Vlad con su lanza, pero fue detenida por la espada de magia negra, al igual que Soul que su espada fue detenida en el acto por la espada de magia.

-Sera mejor que se alejen o morirán- Dijo Vlad solo que con una voz ajena a la suya, esta era más rasposa, parecida a la de un dragón adulto.

-Olvídalo no puedes contra los dos- Dijo Shining lanzando un gran desenfreni de ataques con su lanza, pero ninguno ni cerca de tocar al unicornio oscuro que se encontraba tranquilo entre las dos espadas que lo protegían como si poseyeran vida propia.

Soul retrocedió y clavo su espada en el tejado de arena. Del suelo surgieron pilares de piedras que se dirigían a Vlad, Shining Armor salto en el último segundo antes de que estos pilares llegasen al unicornio oscuro, pero este evito el ataque de Soul levantando una piedra del suelo justo antes que saliera el pilar que se suponía lo debía atravesar.

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos, en especial la guardia nocturna que había sido humillada por aquel unicornio.

-¿¡Donde estas diosa de la noche!?- Exclamo Vlad con su nueva voz.

-Aquí- Dijo una voz que hizo eco en todo el pueblo, esa voz provenía del cielo y se trataba de Luna que había traído una cantidad enorme de nubes de trueno.

Vlad miro esto impresionado, no había notado que Luna estaba trayendo todas esas nubes en un lugar fijo, el lugar donde se encontraba. Shining y Soul saltaron del edificio rápidamente.

-Ohu…- Musito Vlad antes de ser alcanzado por un trueno gigantesco el cual incinero todo el edificio donde se encontraba, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Luna bajo de los cielos para ver que efectivamente el unicornio oscuro se encontraba inconsciente y emitiendo humo, al parecer había usado magia para que el trueno no lo destruyera a él también. El equipo médico de la guardia nocturna se llevo al soldado herido y Soul y Shining se acercaron a la princesa.

-Sus ordenes, su majestad- Dijo Soul.

-Llevémoslo a Canterlot, que un equipo especial neutralice su magia. Tiene muchas cosas que responder- Dijo Luna volteándose y dejando que sus guardias cargaran a Vlad a un carruaje militar.

**Hola ¿Qué les Pareció? **

**Bueno lamento la enorme tardanza con este capítulo, he estado muy ocupado este último tiempo… Es un verdadero fastidio no poder escribir cuando tengo trabajo, pero bueno… Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por seguir este Fic, quizás por la tardanza algunos hayan perdido el hilo de la historia, pero el siguiente no tardara tanto como este. **


	7. Pasado y Presente

**Capitulo 7 "Pasado y Presente"**

En Canterlot la guardia nocturna se encontraba en fila mientras que el capitán Soul y el ya anciano capitán de la guardia nocturna reprendían a los soldados que permanecían firmes ante esto. Soul caminaba a paso fuerte para reafirmar su autoridad mientras que el anciano capitán observaba a sus tropas con decepción.

-No puedo creer que un grupo elite de la guardia nocturna, haya sido humillada por un unicornio ¡Por uno solo!- Exclamo Soul.

-Ustedes fueron entrenados por años, no entiendo como un solo unicornio doblego su espíritu de Lucha- Dijo el anciano capitán.

-¡Señor, si me permite hablar!-

Soul se le acerca enfadado.

-¡Tu no vas a decir nada!- Le grito Soul.

El capitán de la guardia nocturna posiciono su casco sobre Soul para calmarlo. Soul suspira y vuelve a mirar al soldado un poco más calmado.

-Está bien, tienes permiso para hablar-

-Ese unicornio no era alguien ordinario. Nosotros sentimos una horrible presencia en ese lugar. El sabía magia negra. Si nosotros hubieras tenido los mismos entrenamientos de Eclipse tal vez…-

-¡Como te atreves a mencionarlos!- Exclamo esta vez el anciano capitán.

-Sabes bien lo que intentaron esos locos. Eran unos desquiciados, y racistas. Su nombramiento está prohibido, y lo sabes-

-Lo sé señor. Solo quería dar un ejemplo de que podríamos haber estado mejor preparados-

-¡Ya retírense!- Exclamo Soul.

Las tropas se retiraron a cumplir con sus labores diarias, mientras que en el palacio de Canterlot la Princesa Luna terminaba de relatarle todo lo que Sombra le había dicho. Ambas se encontraban en el salon del trono frente al vitral del corazón de cristal. La princesa Celestia miraba el vitral no pudiendo creer lo que su hermana le relataba. Mira a su hermana la princesa Luna, a lo que esta tenía un semblante triste.

-Magia de ilusión- Dijo Celestia.

-Lo sé. Una magia muy avanzada la cual nunca se había investigado- Dijo Luna cabizbaja.

-Luna...- Celestia se le acerca abrazándola con su ala -Se que esto significa que hubo un tercero en la corrupción de Blas. Pero no olvides todo lo que ya hizo. Blas murió hace mucho. Lo que hay ahora solo es ambición, oscuridad, dolor, maldad-

-Lo sé- Dijo la princesa apartándose de Celestia Yo fui como él un tiempo. Me sentí prisionera en mi misma-

Luna se dispuso a irse, pero su hermana la detuvo.

-¿Que harás con el prisionero?- Le pregunto Celestia deteniéndola unos instantes.

-Yo… Intentare obtener información-

**Vlad Wolf Pov: **

Este espacio es tan pacifico. Tan tranquilo. Me encuentro en un cielo azulado, con nubes por todas partes. Mi cuerpo se siente ligero y no se oye ningún sonido más que el de los pájaros cantando. Bajo lentamente sin abrir mis ojos, el descenso es lento, toco el húmedo pasto y se siente bien. Llego finalmente al suelo y abro los ojos. Estoy bajo un gran árbol, el sol acaricia las hojas mientras el deslumbrante rostro de Twilight se convierte en mi mejor paisaje. Estoy entre sus cascos y su calor es regocijante. Me abraza, quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre entre sus cascos, aquí donde solo hay paz y días soleados. Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos para gozarlo más.

-Vlad…- Escucho de nuevo esa voz.

Abro los ojos de nuevo y me encuentro en un espacio completamente oscuro. No se ve nada, pero siento el caos por todas partes. Frente de mi una neblina gris se materializa, dentro de ellas puedo ver unos brillantes ojos rojos.

-Hola Vlad- Me dice la voz.

-¿Sombra?-

-Más o menos, jeje…-

-¿Estoy dentro de mi cabeza de nuevo?-

La neblina empieza a flotar a mí alrededor mientras me observa.

-Si… Sabes ese trueno que nos electrocuto activo tu cerebro. Es momento de mostrarte algunas cosas- Dijo la voz, estoy casi seguro que dentro de la neblina vi una sonrisa.

-Está bien-

Una luz se posiciono sobre mi, vi hacia arriba y mi vista se nublo, poco a poco frente a mis ojos fueron aparenciendo paisajes de lugares de los que no tengo recuerdo.

**Flashbacks (Narrador):**

Era un hermoso día en algún sector más allá del bosque Everfree, cercano al imperio de los grifos. Se podían apreciar una manada de lobos que se encontraban en tribu y entre ellos un pony unicornio de pelaje oscuro y crin negra, se podía apreciar dos espadas cruzadas en su flanco, de color rojo carmesí. Este se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en dirección a un rio para asearse luego de una dura jornada. En el rio mira su reflejo para luego lanzarse de un salto. El agua comenzó a limpiar su pelaje al igual que su crin.

-¡Oye tú!- Exclamo una voz en el lugar, se trataba de un lobo acompañado en sus costados de dos lobos mas y atrás de él una hembra.

-Sal de nuestro rio- Le ordeno del lobo del medio quien tenía un collar de huesos.

-Porque no me paras de molestar, viento de invierno- Le dijo el unicornio.

El lobo se le acerco amenazantemente mostrando sus colmillos.

-Ya contaminaste nuestra agua, pelaje de arcoíris. Ya vete de aquí, Vlad- Dijo viento de invierno.

-No lo sé. Tal vez me quiera quedar- El unicornio hace brillar su cuerno y un aura mágica rodea al lobo poniéndolo de cabeza.

Vlad sale del agua y se le acerca con una sonrisa.

-Sabes, yo no tengo nada contra ti. Pero enserio eres molesto. Me estas colmando la paciencia- Vlad hace brillar su cuerno con más intensidad y arroja al lobo contra un árbol.

Los otros dos lobos solo observaban como el unicornio tomaba una roca con su magia transformándola en una pequeña navaja echa de piedra. Se acerca lentamente al lobo mirándolo seriamente hasta estar cara a cara con él.

-Escucha hoy no tuve un buen día, tuve una discusión con mi madre. Ahora si no quieres entender por las buenas- Le acerca la navaja a la mejilla -Tendré que darte un recordatorio-

-¡Vlad!- Exclama una voz cerca del lugar, se trataba del chaman de la tribu -No le hagas daño-

El unicornio lo miro algo enfadado y dejo de brillar su cuerno soltando al joven lobo al suelo. Pego un suspiro y se dispuso a irse del lugar, ya estaba por anochecer y deseaba ir a una pequeña colina a reflexionar un poco. Pero en su paz y tranquilidad se escucha la misma voz que lo había detenido con anterioridad, se trataba del chaman.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Le pregunto el anciano lobo.

-No- Le responde secamente.

-Te acompañare de todos modos- Le dijo el lobo sentándose a su lado.

Pasan unos segundos incómodos entre ambos hasta que finalmente el chaman se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Me vas a decir porque atacaste así a viento de invierno? Siempre te había molestado ¿Qué hizo la diferencia esta vez?-

Vlad suspira resignado y fija su vista en el chaman.

-Tuve una discusión con mi madre- Le contesta.

-Mmmm… ¿Y qué problema ahí?-

-Lo que ocurre es que quiero ver más allá de lo que vemos. Yo amo a esta tribu, desde pequeño le estoy agradecido a mi madre por cuidarme cuando perdí a mis verdaderos padres. Pero aun así quiero ver, ver cosas nuevas, experimentar cosas nuevas…- Dijo Vlad con mucha emoción.

-Luz de Luna te quiere mucho. Dale un tiempo ya recapacitara-

**Flashback:**

Se podía apreciar una gran tormenta en Canterlot, las calles estaban vacías, no se podía ver a ningún pony en ellas. La lluvia golpeaba los tejados de las casas, pero en una casa en particular se estaba dando paso a una reunión de los pegasos más poderosos, adinerados e influyentes del reino. En una gran y estirada mesa se podía apreciar a grandes jefes criminales de diferentes rincones de Canterlot y de toda Equestria. Pero quien ocupaba el puesto de honor lo ocupaba un pegaso de crin gris, pelaje oscuro y ojos azules, elegantemente vestido.

-Entonces. ¿Se le pago su cuota diaria a la guardia real?- Pregunto el pegaso de ojos azules.

-Si señor Bader Blade, todo está arreglado para enviar nuestro cargamento a la tierra de los grifos- Le contesto un pegaso a su derecha.

-Excelente. Díganme ¿cómo van los esclavos?- Pregunto el pegaso Bader Blade.

-Trabajando las 24 horas. Necesitamos que llegue la cafeína que nos prometieron los minotauros- Le contesto un pegaso a su izquierda.

-Excelente. Hoy es el aniversario del exilio de la princesa Luna, ¿La princesa Celestia se encerró nuevamente a llorar?-

-Así es señor. Como es de costumbre- Le contesto un pegaso a su izquierda.

-Bien señores. Al parecer todo está marchando bien. Como siempre. En unos años más tendremos los ingresos de casi todo el reino. Tendremos más Bits que las arcas reales, Jaja- Dijo Bader Blade.

**Flashback:**

En Canterlot, un gran ejército de ponys nocturno yacía en la gran plaza ocupándola hasta rebasar. En lo alto del palco real yacían un unicornio nocturno de con una máscara blanca que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, llevaba una capa negra con interior rojo sangre. El unicornio miro a las masas de ponys nocturnos con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro. A su derecha una pegaso nocturna con la armadura de la guardia nocturna y a su izquierda otro unicornio nocturno. Este se dispuso a hablar alterando mágicamente su voz para que esta igualase a la voz real de Canterlot.

-¡Hoy es la primera noche de muchas otras, donde nuestro astro yacerá en el cielo eternamente!-

La multitud estallo en muestras de aprobación.

-¡Somos hijos de la noche, por nuestras venas corre la sangre negra de nuestra diosa. Dotados con habilidades superiores a cualquier otro, nadie se nos impondrá! ¡Debemos mirar hacia adelante como un pueblo unido, sirviendo a la autentica gobernante de la noche, Nigthmare Moon!-

De entre las Sombras sale la figura imponente de Nightmare Moon, el unicornio se hace a un lado haciendo una reverencia. La yegua de la oscuridad mira a sus ponys con autoridad y aprecio.

-El día de mañana. Amanecerá en oscuridad… ¡Observen mi cielo y deslúmbrense con su belleza! ¡Observen los campos y maravíllense! ¡Pues desde ahora el Sol nunca volverá a surgir!- Dijo Nightmare Moon con su voz real de Canterlot.

La multitud estalla en muestras de aprobación mientras levantan su pata derecha a la yegua de la oscuridad. De detrás de la alicornio, la pegaso que yacía a la derecha del unicornio que había dado el discurso se acerca coquetamente para felicitarlo.

-Estuviste grandioso, Mefistofeles- Le felicito la pegaso.

-Gracias Midnight- Le agradeció Mefistofeles.

La pegaso se acerca y le planta un delicado beso en los labios, a lo que este le responde de igual manera.

-Ya nada nos detendrá, amor mío- Le dice el unicornio.

**Flashback: **

En una tierra desconocida por todos los reinos establecidos, yacía un gran castillo negro, y en su interior en el gran salón real, un lobo de pelaje oscuro y ojos azules, yacía en un trono hecho de huesos de una extinta raza de criaturas bípedas. El lobo alcanza un cráneo que estaba a la derecha de su trono y de este toma vino mientras que a su izquierda una pequeña mesita echa de huesos le sostenían unos bocadillos de carne. Pero algo perturba la tranquilidad del lobo y es la entrada abrupta de dos lobos cubiertos completamente por armaduras sin dejar ver su piel.

-¿Qué sucede que se atreven a entrar así a mis aposentos?- Dice el lobo fastidiado.

-Amo Zorg, veras ahí rumores de que las criaturas de los océanos de norquia desaparecieron-

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa? Esas cosas siempre destruían los barcos Vikingos y mis barcos. Me alegro que hayan desaparecido al fin- Dijo el lobo para luego tomar un sorbo de vino.

-Pero señor… No lo entiende. Se dice que fueron absorbidas por un portal, un portal que crearon dos diosas-

-Jajajajaja…- Se echa a reír el lobo -Que historia más ridícula-

-Pero señor…-

-¡Ya lárguense de aquí!- Les grito el rey enfadado -No mate a mi propio hermano para que ustedes basuras me molesten con historias tontas-

Los lobos hacen el saludo militar y se van del salón real dejando a su rey solo. Zorg suspira y de detrás de su trono saca un viejo libro con el cuero de su funda ya casi toda destruida por el tiempo, este lo mira detenidamente y se pone unos lentes de lectura, para luego buscar una página en especial. Llega a una página donde se podía ver un antiguo mapa. Va siguiendo una ruta en el mapa con su garra hasta llegar a un punto.

-Mmmmm… ¿La zona helada?-

**Fin Flashbacks.**

En todo eso yo no estuve, fue como leer un libro. Esto no tiene sentido.

-¡Pero que rayos!, ¿Dónde estuve yo cuando paso todo eso?-

-Mmmmm… Bueno realmente tú no estuviste ahí, son parte de los conocimientos suprimidos que tienes en tu cabeza-

Como odio esto, de verdad es muy, muy molesto.

-Bien, primero… ¿Quién era esa alicornio oscura que vi?-

-Se trataba de la princesa Luna. Cuando su mente y corazón fue consumido por la pena, tristeza y rabia. Al parecer eso despertó la corrupción interna que ya tenía dándole una forma inestable de magia negra- Me contesto, eso explica la sensación que sentí cuando me enfrente a ella.

-¿Y los demás?-

La voz hace una pausa unos momentos.

-No hay conocimientos de quienes son exactamente, abra que esperar a que recuerdes-

-Genial… Pensé que ibas a serme de utilidad, hasta ahora eres una bazofia- Le digo cruzándome de cascos.

-¡Oye, si no fuera por mí…!-

Lo interrumpo.

-¿Si no fuera por ti no hubiera recordado algo tan inútil? Cierto muy cierto-

-…-

-Por cierto, esa princesa me llamo aprendiz de Sombra ¿Tienes algo que decirme "Sombra"?-

-Es otro Sombra-

-¿Cuántos sujetos llamados Sombra puede haber?-

**Pov Narrador: **

La princesa Luna entra a los calabozos de Canterlot, ya dentro les pide a los guardias que se retiren para luego dirigirse a la celda del fondo del pasillo. Dentro todas las celdas se encontraban vacías, al parecer Equestria no disponía de muchos criminales. Ya llegando a la celda la abre con su magia y haciendo flotar un anillo negro, se lo posiciona en la base del cuerno a Vlad. A un lado hace flotar una cubeta de agua y arroja el agua al rostro del unicornio haciéndolo despertar de golpe.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!- Exclama Vlad al notar que tiene grilletes en cada parte de su cuerpo y esta contra la pared.

-Por fin despertaste aprendiz de Sombra- Le dice Luna con voz autoritaria.

-Bien… Quizás haya sido aprendiz de ese tal Sombra. De hecho estoy tan confundido como tú. Pero créeme que no tengo malas intensiones… Eso supongo-

La princesa se le acerca desafiante.

-¿Crees que soy estúpida?-

-…- No contesta.

-Sombra me dijo que eras un demonio. Un demonio el cual liquido para salvarme la vida. Confirme que tenias fuerza cuanto de defendiste de dos capitanes experimentados al mismo tiempo-

-Si sabes donde esta ese tal Sombra, ¿Por qué no vas donde mi "maestro", y arreglas todo con él, y me dejas a mí en paz? No he hecho nada malo… Que recuerde-

-Tú debes saber algo. De lo contrario Sombra no te hubiera borrado la memoria. Aun cuestiono como tú ayudaras a su regreso, y no sé que cuenta regresiva se puso en marcha-

Vlad intento hacer magia pero su al instante sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hizo liberar un leve quejido mientras que en la base de su cuerno se podía apreciar la energía oscura de este.

-Es inútil. No que está en tu cuerno es un anillo anti magia. De hecho Blas los desarrollo en su época de bondad- Dijo Luna pero rápidamente su semblante cambio a uno más triste -Si es que alguna vez la tuvo- Pensó para sí misma.

Vlad sin poder hacer mucho solo se le que queda mirándola unos instantes hasta que esta reacciona.

-Bien… Como no sabes nada. Yo misma me encargare de sacarte la información. A diferencia de mi hermana yo desarrolle una habilidad para entrar en el sub-consiente de mis queridos súbditos. Ahora lo usare para ver qué es exactamente lo que ocultas-

-¡Espera! ¿Mi "maestro" me borro la memoria? Entonces por culpa de ese sujeto no recuerdo nada… ¡Dime donde esta!-

-Todo a su tiempo. Primer lo primero, averiguare algunas cosas sobre ti-

-Cuando lo averigües ¿Me puedes decir? Porque, enserio… Detesto esto-

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno iluminando toda la celda, sus ojos se tornaron blancos segando ligeramente a Vlad, pero este al no poder protegerse de la luz con su casco, se limito a cerrar los ojos.

**En el Salón: **

-¡Aaaaahh…!- Grito el rey Calami del dolor.

Se podía apreciar al rey minotauro en la enfermería siendo atendido por su médico personal. Este le cubría el rostro de vendas mientras aplicaba una hierba con forme iba avanzando hasta los cuernos del minotauro.

-Lo siento señor… Pero esa Changeling lo golpeo muy fuerte. Me sorprende que no haya hecho nada al respecto- Le dijo su médico.

-Se sincero Vatio… ¿Sigo siendo hermoso?-

-Aaaammm… Si… Usted es muy… Aaaammm… Atractivo- Dijo el médico con una forzada sonrisa.

-¡Entonces aun tengo oportunidad con la reina!- Exclamo muy contento.

-Pero señor… Creí que usted odiaba a los Changeling-

El médico siguió vendando el rostro del rey Calami mientras este hacia muchos gestos al hablar.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso Vatio?-

-Bueno… mi rey. Usted los llamo pestes deformes llenos de…- Fue interrumpido.

-Pero me refería a los changelings, no a su reina. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que la reina seria así de sexy?- Calami suspiro mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus patas -Sabes creí que sería más mitad insecto como los demás Changelings y del tamaño de un pony-

-¿Y qué piensa hacer su majestad?-

El doctor llena el último vendaje con hierba medicinal.

-Muy simple. Como soy alguien muy sabio y pacifico. Lo que haré será hacerla mi esposa para que nuestros pueblos se lleven mejor ¡Yo soy un amante de la paz, Jaja!-

El médico coloca el último vendaje.

-¡Aaaahh…! ¡Maldita sea te matare!-

**¿Hola que les pareció? **

**Bueno, como dije este capítulo no se demoro un mes… Aunque estuvo a punto. Como lo notaron desde ahora usare –guiones- en vez de "comillas" Esto para hacer más cómoda la lectura. Otra cosa que hare es restaurar mis viejos Fics, pero no se preocupen lo hare de tal forma que no afectara el desarrollo de las dos historias en proceso que tengo. **

**Si ya se tomaron la molestia de darle a favoritos y seguir la historia, no olviden dejar un reviews. Sin más que decir nos veremos en otro capítulo, cuídense. **


	8. De Caza

**Capitulo 8 "De Caza" **

La princesa Luna se encontraba en un corredor de un castillo, sabía que se encontraba en el subconsciente de Vlad. Pero era la primera vez que se encontraba con un subconsciente además desde el de Sombra, en el cual debía buscar los recuerdos en vez de que estos aparezcan fácilmente frente a sus ojos. Caminaba por el corredor que no parecía tener fin, su mirada atenta seria y desafiante estaba preparada para responder a cualquier dificultad. Repentinamente aparece a su derecha una pintura. En ella se podía ver una criatura bípeda con alas de piel, como si dos alas de murciélago se tratasen. Su cabello era largo y negro, y su piel era blanca y sus ojos rojos. En la siguiente pintura podía ver un gran castillo hecho de hielo, y en frente un ejercito pony con lanzas, espadas, escudos y archas. En la siguiente pintura solo había unos ojos rojos con un fondo totalmente oscuro. Miro a su alrededor y ya no se encontraba en el corredor. Ahora solo había oscuridad, hizo brillar su cuerno, pero no había nada.

-Luna- Susurro una voz detrás de ella.

Se volteo para mirar de quien se trataba.

-Así que, ya te vinieron con el cuento- Le dijo un punto de neblinas, en la cual se podían ver dos ojos brillantes en su interior.

-¿Sombra? No. Esto solo debe ser parte del subconsciente de este unicornio- Dedujo la princesa.

La neblina floto a su alrededor.

-En parte sí. En parte no. Supongo que viniste a averiguar algunas cosas las cuales desconoces-

Luna asintió seriamente.

-Bueno. Tu hermana y tú saben más de lo que creen. Todo está conectado. Todo es un plan. Todos somos parte de él. Estamos atrapados en él. Incluso tu, Celestia, yo, Vlad. Todos hicimos que el plan funcionara. Pero Sombra, sombra intento zafarse del plan. Y mira como término-

-Cada plan, tiene alguien que lo ideo, y un ejecutador ¿Quién es?-

La neblina se echo a reír, como si fuera casi obvio.

-El ejecutador… Somos todos nosotros. Tú y tu hermana ayudaron mucho, a hacer esto una realidad-

-¿Ayudamos?-

De repente alrededor del espacio oscuro se empezó a formar un paisaje, a los pies de la princesa se formaba nieve, y a su alrededor se formaban montañas. Poco a poco se fue formando un reino, casas, un palacio todo hecho de hielo, piedra y nieve. Frente a él un gran ejercito, el que ya había visto antes en la pintura. Y frente a él un pony con corona, que lo guiaba a la guerra. Pero en el cielo aparecieron las princesas Celestia y Luna, sosteniendo los elementos de la armonía, entonces fue ahí cuando lo recordó todo.

-La zona helada…- Musito Luna.

A la neblina le brillaron los ojos.

-Una guerra… Fue evitada, pero al costo de una población civil inocente. Imagina si regresaran del lugar donde los enviaron-

-No puede ser-

El paisaje volvió a cambiar, ahora se encontraban en un gran océano y frente a ellos una gran cantidad de barcos ciento despedazados por unas criaturas con tentáculos que los aplastaban y los hundían a todo lo que flotara. Estas criaturas se tragaban a todo aquel que cayera al mar, pero en cielo se abrió y de las nubes bajaron Celestia y Luna, portando los elementos de la armonía.

-Los Kraken…- Musito Luna.

-Hermosos especímenes, ¿No lo crees?-

El paisaje volvió a cambiar esta vez a una tierra desolada, donde un ejército de lobos con armaduras cubriéndoles todo su cuerpo se preparaba para hacer la invasión más grande de la historia. Frente a ellos, un solo general, para solo un ejército. Este general el cual era un lobo negro, de repente se transforma en un dragón oscuro enorme, el cual miraba el cielo con desprecio y angustia. En el cielo se encontraban las princesas Celestia y Luna sosteniendo los elementos de la armonía.

-Equestria. Sera mía- Dijo el dragón oscuro, a lo que sus tropas estallaron en muestras de aprobación.

-Zorg… Tú nunca volverás a ver estas tierras. Ni las tuyas, ni las nuestras- Dijeron Celestia y Luna al unisonó.

La princesa Luna volvió a recordar.

-Las criaturas plaga… Eran una amenaza para cualquier ser conocido-

-Un ejército invencible. Borrado del mapa- Dijo la neblina.

El paisaje volvió a la oscuridad infinita. La neblina miro a la princesa que se encontraba impactada por los esos recuerdos, en los cuales ella y su hermana barrieron con las más grandes amenazas de la historia. Luna estaba curiosa, ¿Cómo podía dominar tan bien un entorno que no era suyo? Evidentemente esa cosa no era Vlad, entonces ¿Qué era?.

-¿Qué o quién eres tú?-

La sombra no contesto, lo que molesto a Luna.

-¡Dime que eres!- Exigió la princesa.

-Soy solo el títere de un títere… Al igual que tu- Le respondió la neblina

De repente la princesa queda ciega, la neblina ya se había disipado y era lo único que podía ver dentro de esa oscuridad. Vuelve en si luego de esa frase, y se aparta de la mente de Vlad, quedando un poco aturdida, pero no incapaz de pensar y hablar claramente. Miro al unicornio, el cual se encontraba estupefacto, ni con la menor idea de que había visto Luna en sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué viste?- Le pregunto Vlad confundido.

-Ya deberías saberlo. Pero no lo sabes ¿Por qué no lo sabes? Esa información debería aparecer en tu cabeza- Alego Luna.

-No sé de qué me hablas-

Luna suspiro resignada.

-Así nunca llegaremos a nada- Camino a la reja de la celda -Estarás aquí un tiempo. Hasta que averigüe más-

-¡Espera!- Exclamo deteniéndola -Yo no soy malo. No le haría daño a nadie. No tengo muchos recuerdos. Pero enserio no lastimaría a nadie, menos a Twilight-

-¿Twilight? No te entiendo ¿Qué relación tienes con la aprendiza de mi hermana?- Le pregunta inquisitiva.

-Desde que me conoció no ha hecho más que ayudarme. Sin ni siquiera conocerme. Extendiéndome su casco en señal de amistad sin pensarlo dos veces. Es una pony maravillosa-

Luna se llevo un casco al mentón, bufo y luego se retiro de la celda dejando al unicornio solo.

-¿Es de verdad el aprendiz de Sombra, y un demonio como dijo él?- Se pregunto la princesa para sus adentros.

En la celda, Vlad divagaba de lo ocurrido, hasta que nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz en su cabeza. Su curiosidad no tardo en hacerse presente.

-¿Qué fue lo que averiguo la princesa?- Le pregunto.

-Por el momento no puedo asegurar mucho. Lo que te puedo decir, es que deje su cabeza llena de preguntas y conjeturas. Por ahora, no es conveniente que estés enjaulado-

De repente el anillo negro que se encontraba en su cuerno, exploto en mil pedazos.

-Ahora será mejor escapar de aquí. De hecho vamos a visitar a tu maestro-

-Me parece bien-

Vlad hizo brillar su cuerno y los grilletes que lo mantenían prisionero se abrieron, dejándolo libre. Se acerco a la reja de su celda para ver si no había nadie, y abrió la cerradura con su magia. Llego a la puerta de la prisión hasta que se detuvo en seco.

-¡Espera!- Lo detuvo la voz.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunta Vlad.

-No puedes salir así-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-

El cuerno de Vlad empezó a brillar y su cuerpo poco a poco fue desapareciendo asustando al unicornio. Pero lo que no sabía es que no estaba desapareciendo en sí, sino que su cuerpo estaba tomando la forma de una nube o neblina oscura, en la cual se podría desplazar a través de las pequeñas grietas.

-Aunque no lo parezca, hasta en la construcción más perfecta ahí una grieta. Este palacio tiene miles de años en pie. Busca una grieta y sal de aquí. Ahora- Le ordeno la voz.

-Wow… Esto se siente genial. Me siento como si estuviera en una nube- Dijo Vlad.

-Técnicamente lo eres- Le contesto la voz.

El unicornio observa el suelo, hasta dar con una gran grieta en este. Rápidamente se escabulle en el agujero hasta desaparecer por completo del lugar, sin dejar rastro alguno.

En Ponyville:

Twilight y sus amigas se encontraban en la biblioteca discutiendo de lo ocurrido hace un rato. Todas estaban de acuerdo en que la princesa Luna tendría una muy buena razón para hacer lo que hizo, y que si ella dice que ese unicornio es aprendiz de Sombra, no habría por que cuestionarla. Todas estaban de acuerdo, salvo una que era Twilight.

-¡Vamos Twi! ¿Cómo puedes defender a alguien que apenas conociste hace unos días?- Le reprocho Rainbow.

-Todos somos inocentes hasta que se demuestra lo contrario. Mira a Chrysalis. Todo este tiempo pensábamos que era un vil bicho malvado, en especial yo. Y resulto que en realidad la historia no fue tan así como la pintábamos- Apelo Twilight.

-Querida, tú oíste a la princesa Luna. Y por extraño que parezca, Rainbow Dash tiene razón- Le dijo Rarity.

-A mi me agradaba Vlad, era muy atractivo, y su armadura era muy extraña, y su cabeza estaba muy confundida, aunque la princesa diga que es malo yo no lo creo, porque cuando estuvo con nosotras no hizo nada malo y los ponys malos hacen cosas malas, y si no hacen cosas malas entonces no son malos, sino bueno, a menos que no hagan cosas buenas, ni tampoco cosas malas, pero Vlad es bueno porque salvo a Apple Bloom y sus amigas de una Hydra- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

A pesar que en ocasiones la Pony rosa hablaba tan rápido que sus amigas no le podían seguir el ritmo, esta vez lo escucharon perfectamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron todas, salvo Pinkie.

-¿Qué? No les había dicho? Vlad salvo a Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo de una gran Hydra, él fue quien hizo esa llamarada en el cielo para ahuyentar a la Hydra-

-Pinkie… ¿Segura que esa llamarada no era para liquidar a la Hydra?- Inquirió AppleJack.

-No seas tontita, ¿Cómo Vlad va a poder contra una Hydra grandotota si el es pequepequeñito antes un Hydra. Aunque para mi es bastante alto, de hecho más alta que nosotras, lo que es normal supongo porque los sementales crecen más que las yeguas, aunque hay algunos sementales muy pequeños, como mi vecino, el era un semental pequeño pero de gran corazón, entonces Vlad es un semental grande de gran corazón, entonces él…-

-¡Ya Pinkie!- Exclamaron todas al unisonó.

-Upsi… Bueno pregúntele a las chicas, ellas se lo dirán, jeje…-

-¡Lo ven!- Llamo la atención de todas Twilight -No es malo. Ahí está la prueba-

-Aun así, la princesa Luna dijo que era el aprendiz de Sombra. Que acaso estar al servicio del ser más malo de todos, ¿no te hace malo?- Dijo Rarity.

-Detalles, detalles… El punto es que alguien realmente malvado no arriesgaría la vida para salvar unas potrillas. Ya le envié una carta a la princesa, mañana a primera hora estará aquí y nos explicara la situación-

Todas asintieron y se alistaron para irse, ya era tarde y debían descansar. Twilight había quedado sola en la biblioteca con su fiel asistente dragón, Spike. El cual, le preparo algo de cenar para calmar sus nervios, para luego poder irse a la cama. En su cuarto Twilight leía un libro sobre alquimia, ya que no lograba consolidar el sueño. De repente se escucha un ruido en la ventana y Twilight se dirige a esta para ver que lo produjo, esta al no notar nada extraño decide continuar con su lectura, pero al voltearse toda la habitación se encuentra sumergida en una espesa niebla. Esto altera y pone en alerta a la unicornio, pero rápidamente toda la niebla se junta en un solo punto frente a sus ojos, dando origen al cuerpo de Vlad.

-Twilight-

-V-Vlad, pero tu… ¿Cómo? Te arrestaron- Dijo Twilight no entendiendo la situación.

-Escape. Debo irme Twi. Necesito respuestas y solo alguien puede dármelas- Dijo Vlad acercándose a la unicornio.

-Tiene sentido. Pero… ¿Cómo escapaste?-

-Larga historia. En resumen, use un hechizo muy útil que me permitió escabullirme- Le respondió Vlad.

-¿Es cierto que eres el aprendiz del rey Sombra?- Le pregunto Twilight con un tono de voz serio.

-Todo parece indicar que sí. Pero…- Vlad toma los cascos de Twilight -Te juro, en el nombre de mi madre. En el nombre de la vida misma. Y te doy mi palabra de Honor. Que yo nunca. Jamás. Te lastimaría, ni a ti, ni a nadie cercano. Antes preferiría despojarme de mi magia y cascos-

Twilight miro los ojos del unicornio frente a ella, desprendían sinceridad y bondad, Twilight estaba en una batalla interna. Por una parte, el hecho de haber estado al servicio del monstruo que más daño causo a Equestria, no es para nada bueno. Pero por el otro, no ahí que juzgar un libro por su portada. Pero había algo más que la hacía dudar, y era el aprecio fuera de toda lógica, que últimamente había sentido hacia el unicornio frente a sus ojos.

-Te creo- Le respondió.

-Muchas gracias Twilight-

-Pero no esperes que los demás te crean. Pruébalo, y regresa. Es la única forma de que puedas tener una vida tranquila-

Vlad pensó unos momentos las palabras de su amiga.

-Cuenta con ello. Probare que no soy malo. Aunque tenga que dar la última gota de sangre de mi cuerpo. Le probare a todos, que no soy como mi maestro. Lo confrontare y de una vez por todas sabré todo-

Vlad soltó los cascos de Twilight y se dirigió al ventanal donde prepararía su hechizo nuevamente, para poder marcharse rápidamente del pueblo. Pero cuando lo estaba a punto de efectuar algo lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!- Exclamo Twilight acercándose a él.

-¿Qué pa…-

A los ojos de la noche, ambos se unieron en un profundo beso, el cual hizo estremecer de la sorpresa al unicornio. Los labios de Twilight estaban en contacto con los suyos, y la sensación solo se igualaba a tocar el paraíso mismo. Dulcemente comenzó a responder el beso, no dándole tregua a esos labios que lo enloquecían, saboreando, sintiendo y describiendo cada milímetro de la boca de Twilight. Era algo lo cual nunca había tenido la dicha de probar, y no deseaba dejar de hacerlo. Pero el condenado aire los hizo separar, haciendo que se miraran el uno al otro, pero aun así, unidos por un hijo de saliva de ambos.

-Llévate esto contigo. Y hagas lo que hagas. Regresa por más- Le dijo seductoramente la unicornio.

-Twi… Yo… No sé qué decir…- Balbució Vlad.

-No digas nada. Luego podremos hacer eso ¡Ahora vete!- Le ordeno la unicornio.

Vlad sonrió y hizo brillar su cuerno transformando su cuerpo en neblina oscura y saliendo disparado de la ventana de la habitación de Twilight. Nuevamente sola, sonrió y soltó una risita para sí misma.

-Valla… ¡Eso fue increíble!- Dijo entusiasta Twilight -¡Tengo que escribirlo en mi diario de vida!-

En Canterlot:

-¡Como es esto remotamente posible!- Exclamo Celestia.

-Ese anillo fue creado por Blas. Se supone que erradica toda magia… Bueno. Supongo que siendo su aprendiz sabría como eludirlo. No lo pensamos antes- Le dijo Luna a su hermana.

Ambas hermanas se encontraban en el salón real, ya solas porque cada rey partió a su respectivo reino, incluyendo a la reina Chrysalis. Ambas hermanas se habían enterado de que el unicornio había escapado de su celda y que los trozos de anillo se encontraron en el suelo de dicha celda. La princesa Celestia se encontraba furiosa y la princesa Luna intentaba calmar a su hermana, aunque esta controlaba mejor su ira.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! Ese sujeto es amenaza para cualquiera que tenga frente a sus ojos-

-Hermana, por favor. Ya arregle algo, para esta situación-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste?- Le pregunta Celestia confundida.

-¡Pasen!- Exclamo Luna.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar a un grupo de guardias nocturnos y diurnos. A la cabeza de los guardias se encontraban Soul y el viejo capitán de la guardia nocturna, que era un unicornio nocturno de larga barba blanca y cejas pobladas de pelo blanco. Todos iban armados con espadas, cuchillos y un escudo, con armaduras especialmente diseñadas para cargar todas esas armas sin dificultar su movilidad.

-Estamos listos su majestad- Dijo Soul.

-Bien. Hermana, esta de la elite mixta de Equestria. Irán tras Vlad Wolf y lo traerán de vuelta aquí-

-Pero Luna…- Fue interrumpida.

-Se ofrecieron voluntariamente apenas se enteraron de que el aprendiz del rey Sombra había escapado- Le dijo Luna.

-Así es princesa. No dejaremos que un loco vuelva a amenazar Equestria- Dijo el viejo capitán nocturno.

-Capitán Barnabas, agradezco que se ofrecieran, pero…- Fue interrumpida.

-Princesa. Nosotros somos quienes protegen la madre patria Equestria. Ya hemos fallado antes, y eso nos llena de deshonor. Ahora un loco anda suelto y es nuestro deber traerlo de vuelta para en enfrente la justicia- Dijo el capitán Barnabas.

Todos miraron a Celestia esperando su respuesta. Más esta sonrió y asintió.

-Entiendo-

Soul se inclino a los pies de la monarca del día, y Barnabas a los pies de la monarca de la noche.

-Yo Soul, le doy a ti y a mis ponys la bendición del sol, para que regresen a salvo-

-Y yo Barnabas, le doy a ti y a mis ponys l bendición de la Luna, para que regresen a salvo-

Las tropas se inclinaron ante sus majestades, para luego levantarse y hacer el saludo militar.

-Seguiremos su rastro mágico hasta dar con él. Volveremos- Dijo Soul.

Las tropas elite salieron disparadas del gran salón real desapareciendo ante la vista de las princesas.

-Celestia. Tenemos que hablar- Le dijo Luna.

_**Hola ¿Qué les pareció? **_

**_Bueno primero que nada unas disculpas por no publicar nada. Este mes fue una reverenda cagada, si, una cagada… No me gusta expresar las cosas de esa manera, pero la única palabra que encuentro para explicar cómo fue mi mes. Se me vinieron abajo muchas cosas, y yo no soporto que mis edificaciones se caigan a pedazos. Así que tuve que encargarme de ellas antes de cualquier cosa. _**

**_Otra cosa, me cambie en nombre ¿Por qué? Simplemente que ya no sentía tanta identificación con mi viejo nombre. _**

**_Otra cosa, pronto saldré de vacaciones, así que tendré tiempo para darle punto final a esta obra, el siguiente capítulo será la primera parte del final. Si saben donde vivo no olviden las antorchas y grilletes. _**

**_Sin más que decir me despido, gracias por seguir tan fielmente la obra. Gracias por dejar su reviews y gracias por ser paciente con esta pobre criatura de la oscuridad. _**

_**Sin más que decir nos veremos en la próxima, quienes no han leído "Amor Eclipsado" échenle una ojeada, es mi Fic mas importante, y como tal tiene prioridad.**_


	9. Destruyendo la Barrera Part1

**Capitulo 9 "Destruyendo la Barrera Part1"**

Una nube de oscuridad y penumbras se desplazaba por un campo, hasta que repentinamente baja su velocidad y de esta de improviso sale disparado Vlad Wolf contra un árbol. El golpe es tan fuerte que llega a partir el árbol a la mitad, se levanta y se lleva un casco a la cabeza por el dolor. Mira hacia todas direcciones intentando adivinar dónde está, sin éxito alguno, no reconoce el cielo, ni la tierra, está perdido.

-Debí pedirle a Twilight un mapa, que estúpido soy- Se dijo a si mismo Vlad.

-Debes alimentarte. Por eso se desvaneció tu hechizo- Le dijo la voz.

-Claro ¿y donde encontrare comida? ¡Rayos debí pedirle un mapa!- Se lamento el unicornio.

-Si eso debiste hacer idiota. Eso te ganas por quedar embobado por un miserable beso. Por suerte me tienes a mí- Le dijo la voz en su cabeza.

-¿Y tú que puedes hacer?- Le pregunto el unicornio curioso.

-Muchacho. No me das el valor que deberías- Le contesto la voz.

Debajo de Vlad se forma un pentagrama de color azul, a su alrededor se empiezan a formar imágenes, mapas de todos los lugares y naciones.

-Busca el mapa de Equestria, y guíate con él directo a las montañas de hielo, son las montañas propiedad del Imperio de Cristal- Le ordeno la voz.

-Esta bien. Gracias- Vlad comenzó con su vista a buscar el mapa de Equestria, debes en cuando movía algunos mapas para encontrar el que buscaba.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos un batallón de unicornios, pegasos y ponys de tierra armados hasta los dientes, junto con los capitanes Soul y el viejo capitán Barnabas, intentaban localizar a Vlad. A la cabeza del grupo estaban los capitanes con un hechizo especial de localización. Si se acercaban lo suficiente a la energía oscura que estaban buscando, sabrían su localización exacta. El único problema es que no podían saber si se acercaban o si se alejaban, ya que el rastro que dejo el unicornio oscuro fue muy pequeño.

-Soul, ¿captas algo?- Le pregunto el capitán nocturno.

-No. Aun no… ¡Espera!- Exclamo Soul, rápidamente comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, para luego dirigirse a su batallón -Creo que estamos cerca- Dijo triunfante.

-Ya oyeron, ¡Prepárense para enorgullecer a nuestra madre patria, soldados!- Alentó el capitán Barnabas.

Avanzaron por una espesa selva tratando de no dañar o alertar a algún animal salvaje que se ocultara en la flora del lugar.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Vlad, finalmente había encontrado el mapa de Equestria y de las cercanías del Imperio de Cristal. Usando su memoria trato de guardarse el mapa en la cabeza para que no le resultara dificultoso llegar a aquel lugar. No era sorpresa que no supiera donde se encontraba, ya que en primer lugar había llegado a Equestria por casualidad, viendo el mapa se dio cuenta de que también pudo haber llegado al Imperio de Cristal o a la patria de los grifos. Una vez ya listo y preparado se dispuso a irse, pero apenas dio los tres pasos hacia adelante algo lo detuvo, algo lo paralizo en el acto.

FlashBack:

Se podía ver un gran castillo hecho de cristal. La edificación se veía formidable, pero lo que verdaderamente llamaba la atención eran dos cuerpos en el suelo, una madre alicornio de pelaje rosa y crin morada daba sus últimos alientos. Frente a ella se encontraba Vlad Wolf y detrás de ambos en una terraza se encontraba el rey Sombra.

-¡Ahora, todos ustedes le sirven a un nuevo orden! ¡Un nuevo Imperio, Jajajajaja!- Dijo Sombra con una macabra sonrisa, con una voz parecida a la voz real de Canterlot.

El tiránico rey estaba tan ocupado con su propio ego y hablándole a la población en un discurso elaborado, que no vio como su aprendiz salía de un cuarto de uno de los pasillos del gran palacio. En su lomo se podía ver un bulto envuelto en una sabana de color rosa. Este desapareció en un haz de luz dejando solo a su maestro, para reaparecer en las afueras del Imperio de Cristal. Miro en sus cercanías y pudo notar un arbusto, en aquel arbusto dejo aquel bulto, pero antes de marcharse se inclino.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname por no haber actuado a tiempo!- Exclamo ante una alicornio de pelaje rosa y crin que recordaban al atardecer, a las flores y al sol.

-Te prometo, que hoy se acabara todo. Para siempre- Luego de esas últimas palabras el unicornio desapareció en un haz de luz.

Fin Flashback.

Vlad estaba en shock, ese recuerdo despertó muchos sentimientos en el. Ira, miedo, pena, arrepentimiento todo esto no dejaba pensar con claridad a Vlad. Pero algo logro despertarlo de golpe, y fue una explosión que lo mando a volar varios metros en el aire para luego caer bruscamente en el suelo. Escupió un poco de sangre y miro hacia todas direcciones, esa explosión forma una densa cortina de humo.

-¡Ahora!- Ordeno una voz.

De la cortina de polvo se vieron varias cadenas con puntas afiladas atrapando y envolviendo al unicornio. Una vez que cada extremidad de su cuerpo estuviera atrapado por las cadenas el polvo se disipo dejando ver a un batallón enorme de ponys diurnos y nocturnos. Pero los que llamaban más la atención eran ambos capitanes Soul y Barnabas. Vlad no podía mover ni un musculo que no fueran los de su rostro.

Soul se le acerco imponente.

-¿Me recuerdas?- Le pregunto Soul.

-Ja… ¿Cómo olvidarte?- Le dijo irónicamente Vlad.

El capitán Barnabas se le acerca a ambos.

-Por la ley de Equestria. Tu Vlad Wolf estas condenado a cárcel hasta nueva orden. Por el poder que me confieren a mí. Te ofrezco rendirte en paz y venir con nosotros- Le propuso el capitán Barnabas con una voz autoritaria pero serena.

Vlad bufo -Me temo que por ahora no podrá ser-

El cuerno del unicornio oscuro comenzó a brillar con un resplandor que segó a todos los presentes. Una vez que lograron recuperar la vista lograron ver a Vlad sin ninguna cadena.

-¡Ataquen!- Ordeno Barnabas.

Todo el batallón de ponys se lanzo con espadas, archas, cuchillos y escudos contra Vlad, este se limito a convertir su cuerpo en tinieblas para luego reaparecer detrás de Soul. Este al sentir su presencia de un rápido movimiento se pudo sentir como corto el aire detrás de él, pero lo que deseaba cortar era al unicornio, algo imposible en su estado no solido.

Barnabas hizo brillar su cuerno y del suelo surgieron miles de arañas. Algunos se espantaron ante este hechizo, en especial Soul que no lo conocía.

-¿Y esto?- Le pregunto Soul.

-Con esto lo encontrare en cuestión de según…- Barnabas abrió los ojos como platos y de sus alforjas saco un guijarro el cual arrojo auto impulsado con su magia, el cual voló a una gran velocidad rosando a tan solo unos milímetros la mejilla de un soldado. Este se asusto pero cuando se volteo al escuchar un impacto pudo ver a Vlad con su armadura rota del lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-Maldición- Pensó Vlad.

-Tienes poca energía. Encuentra la manera de largarte de aquí y perderlos de vista- Le ordeno la voz.

-¡Ya lo sé!- Le contesto furioso.

Barnabas hizo brillar nuevamente su cuerno y lanzo un rayo mágico de color amarillo contra el suelo. No hubo ninguna reacción lo que confundió tanto a Vlad como a los soldados. Pero de repente una piedra debajo de la tierra disparada hacia arriba por el disparo mágico, emergió de debajo del unicornio oscuro, lastimándole la espalda.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Le pregunto Soul asombrado.

-Se hace lo que se puede. Con lo que se tiene- Le contesto el viejo unicornio.

Los soldados lo rodearon, apuntándole con sus espadas, archas y cuchillos. Todos hacían un perfecto círculo y en el centro el unicornio Vlad Wolf. Dos soldados les abrieron paso a los capitanes. Las arañas del capitán Barnabas también rodeaban a Vlad y cada una poseía un veneno paralizador.

-Es tu última oportunidad muchacho- Le dijo Barnabas.

Vlad miro a su alrededor, estaba rodeado. No había salida, en un último y desesperado intento un hechizo llego a su mente, un hechizo que consumiría toda su energía restante, pero si funcionaba lograría escapar.

-¡Inferno!- Exclamo Vlad.

De debajo de todos se formo un pentagrama gigantesco de color rojo. Soul y Barnabas sintieron la cantidad de energía mágica que desprendía el pentagrama.

-¡Rápido sepárense!-Exclamo Soul.

Todos se alejaron del pentagrama, mientras que los soldados y los capitanes quedaban del lado derecho del pentagrama, Vlad había quedado del lado contrario. De repente una llamarada enorme emergió de la tierra separando a Vlad de sus captores. El calor era tan grande que todos tuvieron que alejarse de aquella llamarada para que sus armaduras no se derritiesen por el calor.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamo Soul -¡Rodeen la llamarada a una distancia segura!- Ordeno.

Rápidamente los soldados rodearon la llamarada a una distancia segura, pero una vez que llegaron al otro lado de la llamarada, Vlad había desaparecido. Mientras tanto lejos de ahí, un unicornio ya con pocas energías golpeaba su cuerpo con algunos árboles mientras intentaba caminar errante. Su vista estaba borrosa y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-Ese viejo, te rompió una costilla y te lastimo severamente la columna- Le dijo la voz.

-¿Enserio? Y yo que me preocupaba solo por Soul- Le contesto Vlad al borde del desmayo.

El suelo debajo de Vlad comenzó a templar y las cuatro extremidades del unicornio quedaron atrapadas debajo de la tierra. De detrás de él una figura aparecía de entre unos arbustos, se trataba del capitán Barnabas quien no poseía ni una sola gota de sudor a diferencia de su contrincante.

-Un pequeño hechizo de gravedad en tus cascos. Hice bien en salir de mi retiro. Sabes los jóvenes de hoy ya no son como los de antes. Creen tener el mundo a sus pies, cuando no es así-

-¿Ahora me va a sermonear?- Le pregunto molesto Vlad.

-Cálmate muchacho, Soul y sus tropas no saben donde estas. Solo estamos tu y yo aquí- Le contesto el capitán Barnabas -¿Qué tal si hablamos un poco?- Le ofreció.

-¿Hablar?- Pregunto confundido el joven unicornio.

-Ajam… Sabes yo no creo que seas malo- Le dijo el capitán Barnabas tocándose su larga barba blanca.

Vlad se sorprendió ¿Enserio él había dicho eso?

-¡No confíes en el!- Le advirtió la voz.

-¿Enserio no crees que yo sea malo?- Pregunto Vlad esperanzado.

-Mira, quizás este viejo. Y no oiga muy bien de mi oído izquierdo. Pero yo sé reconocer cuando alguien es malo o no. Y yo no veo que tengas malas intensiones, solo intentas sobrevivir en un mundo donde todo está en tu contra. Yo nunca creo en la versión oficial- Le dijo el capitán guiñándole un ojo.

Vlad sonrió de verdad le había agradado lo que había escuchado.

-Tenemos muy poco tiempo. Así que, intenta ser breve… Cuéntamelo todo y quizás te ganes a este viejo de amigo. No suena nada mal ¿Cierto?-

Vlad con casi todo su cuerpo atrapado debajo de la tierra asintió.

-Perfecto, comienza- Le dijo el capitán.

Entonces Vlad le conto todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, desde que había despertado en el hielo y hasta sus recuerdos, omitiendo la voz en su cabeza y uno que otro dato, pero poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza del viejo capitán de la guardia nocturna.

-Y eso es todo- Termino de relatar el unicornio oscuro.

-Ya veo. Por lo que me dices eres solo una víctima de las circunstancias. Te creeré- El capitán Barnabas se da media vuelta y comienza a marcharse.

-¿Por qué me cree, así tan fácil?- Pregunto curioso Vlad.

El capitán da vuelta su cabeza y lo mira -Porque algo me dice que si fueras malo. Ya habrías derramado sangre hace un buen rato- Le contesta y desaparece en los arbustos.

Vlad apenas puede esconder su cara de asombro. Otra vez un viejo lo ayuda, pero pronto se da cuenta de la posición en la que esta.

-¡Espere! ¡Sáqueme de aquí!- Exclama aun con casi todo su cuerpo bajo tierra.

En el Imperio de Cristal:

Un batallón de soldados bien armados con armaduras que cubrían todo su cuerpo incluyendo su rostro, se encontraba reunido a los pies del gran palacio de cristal. Frente a ellos yacía Chining Armor usando una armadura similar, con la diferencia de que en su pecho llevaba un águila de plata. La princesa mi amore cadenza se encontraba viendo a sus ponys y a su esposo con una expresión preocupada.

-Shining ¿Por qué te involucras en esto?- Le pregunto Cadence molesta pero a la vez preocupada.

-Las princesas Celestia y Luna no son las únicas que pueden tomar cartas en el asunto. No dejare que alguien igual o peor que Sombra vuelva a amenazar nuestras vidas. Voy a ser padre y me asegurare que mi hijo crezca en un lugar seguro- Respondió Shining Armor con una voz autoritaria.

-¿Y qué pasa si este pequeño se queda sin padre? ¡Qué pasa si yo me quedo sin ti!- Le replico Cadence al borde del llanto.

Shining Armor se acerca y le propina un cálido abrazo. Algo difícil portando tan fría armadura que cubría casi todo su cuerpo salvo parte de su rostro.

-No te preocupes Cadence. Por el amor que te tengo. Te prometo regresar, y entregar la cabeza de ese malnacido a la justicia-

Sin más que decir se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su batallón.

-Ustedes fueron entrenados para garantizar la seguridad de la familia real. Ahora garantizaran la seguridad del reino y quizás de muchos reinos. Ayudando a la captura y ejecución de él aprendiz de uno de los monstruos más grandes que ha conocido este Imperio. Alguien que probablemente haya ayudado a su caída ¡Hoy nosotros acabaremos con el ultimo rastro de Sombra aquí en la tierra!-

Todos los soldados estallaron en muestras de aprobación.

-¡Ahora vamos!- Exclamo autoritariamente antes de salir a galope rápido con sus soldados detrás de él.

Cadence toco su abultado vientre con cariño.

-Por favor regresa- Se dijo a si misma esperando volver a ver a su esposo.

Reino Changeling:

La reina Chrysalis miraba por su palco real a su prospero pueblo. Ya no había niños y ancianos tirados por las calles muertos o con hambre. Ahora su reino de verdad podía llegar a llamarse un reino feliz y prospero. La magia del corazón de cristal hacia a los Chagelings mas fuertes, inclusive a la misma reina Chrysalis mucho más fuerte. Es por eso que se juro a si misma de que no iba a permitir de que nada, nunca más vuelva a dañar a su pueblo.

Una changeling con armadura azul toco a los aposentos de la reina.

-Su majestad. Ya está todo listo, como ordeno- Dijo la Changeling.

-Bajare al instante- Respondió a reina.

Y así lo hizo ya que reapareció a las puertas de su castillo con un hechizo. Frente a ella yacía un batallón enorme de changeling, apenas lograba caber en la definición de batallón ya que era una especie de mini ejercito. Al frente de los imponentes changelings yacían parados tres generales de armaduras azules esperando órdenes de su majestad.

-Nuestro servicio de inteligencia a descubierto cierta información secreta. No les puedo dar todos los detalles, pero lo que tienen que saber es que tienen que dirigirse a las montañas de cristal. Buscar un unicornio gris niebla con crin negra y ojos carmesí. Con una armadura vieja y que responde al nombre de Vlad Wolf. Deben traerlo ante mi presencia-

Los changelings estallaron en muestras de aprobación.

-¡Búsquenlo, vallan a las montañas de cristal y tráiganmelo!-

Los changelings abrieron sus alas y emprendieron vuelo. Como un enjambre coordinado en busca de una presa. Chrysalis miro a su alrededor, su reino era feliz, su reino tenia vida y eso la llenaba de alegría.

-No dejare que volvamos de nuevo al abismo- Se dijo así misma desapareciendo en un resplandor esmeralda.

De repente dos changelings con una gran caja llegan a las puertas del castillo. Un guardia los recibe.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Pregunta el guardia.

-No lo sabemos. Lo envía el rey Calami desde las tierras taurinas. Pesa como una tonelada, estamos exhaustos- Le contesto uno de los changelings.

-Bueno déjenlo aquí y se lo entregare a su majestad cuando esté disponible. Vallan al patio de comidas y pidan lo que gusten. Va por mi cuenta- Les dijo el guardia.

-¡Gracias señor!- Exclamaron ambos changelings al unisonó, para luego ir al patio de comidas.

El guardia examino la caja.

-Sera mejor que encuentre a la reina-

Mientras tanto Vlad Wolf se curaba las heridas que se había hecho en el desafortunado encuentro con los capitanes Soul y Barnabas. Tomo unas hojas de aloe que había encontrado a los pies de una quebrada y se las puso en sus músculos mal heridos. Una vez ya lista la venda de hojas de aloe, se miro en un charco de agua.

-Me pregunto cómo acabara todo esto- Tomo aire y usando una rama rota como bastón emprendió su viaje a las montañas de hielo.

Camino hasta encontrarse con una casa, o más bien una casucha. Rápidamente la reconoció. Ya había pasado por ahí antes y sabia que obtendría ayuda de un viejo cascarrabias que había ayudado antes.

-¡Viejo Black!- Exclamo Vlad tocando la puerta. De repente alguien lo golpea con un asador en la cabeza.

-A quien llamas viejo extraño monstruo del bosque parlante- Le dijo el anciano pony de pelaje negro.

-Lo siento- Dijo Vlad frotándose el lugar donde lo habían golpeado -Necesito su ayuda-

-¿Ayuda? ¿Te conozco?- Le interrogo.

-Pero si nos vimos hace menos de una semana- Le respondió el unicornio.

El anciano se puso en pose pensativa.

-¡Ya recuerdo!- Exclamo Black -¿Blod Walf, cierto?- Inquirió.

-Es Vlad Wolf- Le dijo con una mirada decepcionada.

-¡Ha! Si Vlad Wolf, el chiquillo mal educado que me ayudo con mi carga. Ven, ven, pada muchacho- Le invito a pasar Black.

El unicornio no rehusó la invitación del viejo, necesitaba comer urgentemente. Estaba que se moría de hambre y dentro de la choza había un delicado aroma a heno frito. En la mesa había una jarra enorme de sidra y a Vlad estaba que se le hacía agua la boca.

-Parece que tienes hambre. Bien, no importa. Puedes comer y beber lo que quieras siempre y cuando lo hagas…- El viejo se percato de que el unicornio ya no se encontraba a su lado y ahora estaba comiendo y bebiendo como un cerdo.

-Educadamente- Completo enfadado.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo tragando -Es que no he comido desde ayer- Le respondió.

-¿Alguien en tu vida te enseño modales?-

-No lo sé. Supongo que no- Le respondió Vlad.

-En fin. ¿Qué te trae aquí?- Le dijo sirviéndose una jarra de sidra.

Vlad volvió a tragar un poco de heno, para luego disponerse a hablar.

-Pues. Tuve que irme de Ponyville. Conocí a una pony llamada Twilight Sparkle…- Le comenzó a relatar Vlad.

La tarde siguió y el anciano escuchaba atentamente los relatos del joven unicornio, hasta que finalmente termino de decirle hasta la última palabra.

-Y eso fue todo lo que paso- Término de relatar Vlad.

-Ya lo entiendo todo… Dime ¿Has estado inhalando alguna planta extraña o algo así?- Le pregunto Black.

-¿Qué? No, para nada… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- Le pregunto inocentemente Vlad.

-Aaaff… Nada, olvídalo. En fin te creeré, solo porque no pareces un sucio mentiroso-

El anciano tomo una jarra y sirvió té en dos tazas de porcelana.

-Y dime ¿Piensas regresar con esa unicornio?- Le pregunto el anciano.

-No- Le respondió desanimado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?- Le cuestiono Black.

-No soy bueno para ella. Además, creo que solo me beso por el éxtasis del momento- Le respondió Vlad hundiendo su cabeza en la mesa.

-Muchacho… Si alguien dice que tú no eres bueno, se las tendrá que ver conmigo. Y si no intentas nunca sabrás si pudo haber salido algo bueno de todo esto-

Las palabras del anciano le subieron los ánimos al unicornio. Se puso de pie con una mirada decidida.

-Tiene razón. Pero primero resolveré el problema con mi pasado-

-Te entiendo. Tú ve tranquilo. No te detengo más, tu herida ya está casi sana- Le dijo Black tomando un sorbo de su té.

-Gracias por todo- Le dijo Vlad.

-De nada. No olvides visitarme antes de que muera- Le contesto el anciano.

-Eso puede tenerlo por seguro-

El unicornio se dispuso a salir de la casa acompañado del viejo Black. Se dieron un choque de cascos y se despidieron. En el horizonte se podía ver las puntas de las montañas de hielo. Montañas que ocultan en la oscuridad un gran demonio con sus secretos, cuya orquesta comenzaba a dar luces de comenzar. Y en las sombras unos ojos azules observaban cada movimiento en el juego de ajedrez que había comenzado hace más de mil años.

_**Bueno, les debo una disculpa. Pero simplemente no me llegaba la inspiración. Además de que pasaban muchas cosas que me distraían y no me permitían escribir concentrado. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, sinceras disculpas. **_


End file.
